


论钙片演员自我修养

by 95_aurora



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 博君一肖 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95_aurora/pseuds/95_aurora
Summary: 随便借个破烂剧情单纯搞簧变态/SM/不做人/内射/口交/ooc慎入！！
Relationships: 王一博/肖战
Comments: 2
Kudos: 926





	1. Chapter 1

肖战推了推鼻梁上的金框眼镜，一双微微上挑，风流倜傥的桃花眸含情脉脉的从头到脚打量着这些成群结队超模。  
他突然看见了旁边坐在角落里休息的一个乖巧背影。只留给肖战一个软蓬蓬的脑袋，看起来很可爱。  
不知道身材怎么样。  
他从方格凳子上站起身，假装溜达的晃到那人对面。  
上身套着一个迷彩的皮夹克，里面什么衣服都没穿，精瘦漂亮的八块腹肌，奶白色的肌肤又软又嫩，但和他完美的身材毫无违和。小皮帽下面一张软乎乎的脸蛋，好看，好看极了。  
这么软乎，不会还没成年吧？  
“你好。”肖战想着，扶了扶眼镜，面带微笑的走过去和他打招呼。  
“你好。”那人看了肖战一眼，生硬的和他问好，语气冰冰冷冷的，目光却在肖战脸上流连。  
星探兼导演的肖战长的是很好看。笑起来就能融化人的好看，男女通吃。有很多人问他为什么不出道，就算不是去拍av，只演戏也必定能火。肖战却对这些没兴趣，自顾自做起了导演。  
“你今年多大了？”肖战在他身旁的长凳上坐下，他赶紧往一旁让让，和肖战保持了一段距离。  
“22了。”他盯着肖战那双总是千娇百媚的眸子认真回答。  
“有兴趣换个行业吗？赚钱超多的那种，比如，av或者gv演员。”肖战一听他成年了，就赶紧抛出橄榄枝。他突然看见对面那人微微一愣，肖战以为他不愿意，但他的身段外貌形象都属于顶顶尖的那种，只当个模特太委屈了，他又赶紧说：“好多胸大屁股翘白白嫩嫩的漂亮姐姐，软软乎乎的漂亮妹妹也有，猛男帅哥随你挑。”  
“……”他一阵沉默，看了看介绍的情绪激动的肖战，因为室内开着温度很高的空调而微微敞开的领口，白嫩嫩的肌肤。他道：“和你拍行么？”  
“行行行……什么？！不是和我，我是导演……”肖战一听他有要求赶紧答应下来了，但是等他反应过来又一懵。  
“导演不行么，那算了……”那人撇撇嘴，似乎听到了他意料之中的答案。  
“别……我这种类型的演员多的很，还有比我更好的……”肖战职业病犯了，一个条件这么好的小帅哥，不挖来真的太可惜了，他能担心好一阵子。看对方坚硬的态度，肖战像是下定了决心，从兜里拿出一张拓印的极其漂亮的名片。  
“我是永夜集团旗下著名导演肖战，诚邀先生能加入我们。”肖战以为自己甩出底牌后他一定会同意，毕竟永夜这么大个娱乐集团，娱乐圈里只要是演员都想和永夜攀上点关系。最近火到爆的顶流几乎四分之三全都是永夜旗下的。  
永夜也想发展一下av和gv圈子这方面，毕竟潜力很大，油水很多，肖战自告奋勇的成为了星探的其中一员，到处寻找高质量的演员。  
“除非和你拍，其他算了。”他的嘴角突然勾起一丝弧度，接过名片盯着看了又看。语气还是那么漫不经心。  
“真的能赚很多钱！比你现在当模特的发展前景好多了！”肖战不死心的朝他推荐。  
“我不缺钱，拍杂志好玩而已。”  
一句话把肖战准备好的长篇大论全都堵在了嗓子眼，差点噎死。  
“放心，我很厉害的，你好好考虑一下。”他调笑了肖战一句，就起身朝摄像机处走去，看来是休息时间结束了。  
摄像机的声音咔嚓咔嚓的在他耳边回荡，肖战看着背景板前张力十足的人，性感漂亮的喉结和下颌骨暴露在镜头前又色情又好看，肖战心下颇有些动摇，但还是很为难。  
看了许久，发现时间不早了，他从自己的背包里拿出一张资料表和一张白纸，在白纸上写下一个“好”字和一串地址，嘱咐旁边工作人员等他拍完杂志以后给他。  
肖战突然想起来自己连他叫什么都不知道，问了问旁边的摄影师才知道他叫王一博。

三天后，肖战躺在家里的大床上翻来覆去的，脑子里想着三天前遇见的人。  
他怎么还不来，是反悔了么。忘记要他的联系方式了！  
肖战很无语，太激动了，光顾着说服王一博忘记了个最重要的事情。  
他翻来覆去的想着，房间的大门突然被敲响了。  
又是谁啊，不是说好了不来打扰星探的吗。  
肖战不情不愿的下床打开门，一张熟悉的，在他脑海里盘旋了三天的面孔出现在他面前。  
“……”肖战一时间有点懵，盯着他无言，眼睛扑棱了两下。  
“不请我进去坐？”王一博歪歪头，看着穿着白色毛茸茸的兔子睡衣，天然呆的肖战，微微往前低头，话语间的热气全都喷薄在他敏感的肌肤上，红了一片。  
“哦哦……进来说吧……”肖战触电般的缩回脑袋，把门全都打开，让出路来。  
等王一博进去，肖战把门关上时才堪堪反应过来，他想了三天的演员到手了！肖战抑制住兴奋，面色平常的接过王一博手里的资料表，低头扫了一眼，就随手放在了茶几上。  
王一博，男，1997年8月5日出生。  
肖战自顾自的坐下，笑眯眯的盯着王一博，道：“脱吧。”  
“什么？”王一博很疑惑，问。  
“脱衣服啊，面试，看看你合不合格，嘿嘿。”肖战嘿嘿一笑，两颗兔牙又白又亮，配上这身睡衣，活脱脱的一只小兔子。  
王一博没说话，屋子里暖气开的足，一点也不冷。他利索的把牛仔外套脱下来丢在沙发上，毛衣也从头上拽了下来，弄得他的头发乱蓬蓬的。  
精瘦的小腹再一次毫无遮挡的出现在肖战面前。  
“裤子也要脱掉。”肖战满意的点点头，笑眯眯的盯着他从头看到脚。看他把宽松的长裤褪到脚踝，两条腿白嫩嫩的，又光滑又长。  
“你没有腿毛啊……刮掉了？”肖战问。  
“没有，本来就没有很多。”王一博毫不紧张的接受他打量的目光，回答到。  
“唔……不会不太行吧……”肖战看向他身下被灰色内裤包裹着鼓鼓囊囊的一团，小声嘟囔，不过这也够王一博听见了。  
还没等肖战话音落下，王一博突然弯下腰把他身后那个带着兔耳朵的白帽子带到肖战头上，看着他无辜的样子，手指隔着软软的睡衣托住他的后脑勺狠狠往前一吻，舌头在肖战唇瓣间转了一圈。  
等王一博再度起身，钳住肖战的手就往自己身下摸。  
突如其来的热度吓了肖战一跳。刚刚就尺寸偏大的那一团现在正以肉眼可见的速度变大。肖战的手被迫从内裤探进去，握住了那根已经勃起的性器。  
“你说行不行啊……”  
“……”自己只是随口一句话就被这样调戏。肖战脸红成苹果。按理说他这个导演面试的时候，不管男的女的，身材他都是要看一遍的，像这样敢调戏他的是第一个，居然能让他害羞的也是第一个。  
“礼尚往来，我是不是也能检查一下肖导演？”王一博不由分说的就把他握着自己勃起性器的手拿出来，没了内裤的束缚，又粗又长的尺寸挺立在那里。肖战面试过不少猛男，粗长的也不是没见过，但就是不如王一博的有视觉冲击力。  
“啊……”肖战话还没说完，就被王一博的一根手指撬开嘴巴，性器抵在他嘴边，往前顶顶身子强迫他吃进去。  
肖战被迫张开嘴，被王一博粗暴的直直顶到嗓子眼，也就勉勉强强吃进去四分之三。他口活很好，灵巧的舌尖把铃口小心翼翼舔了个遍，粗糙的舌苔刮过敏感的柱身，他腮帮子被撑的鼓鼓的，可爱极了。  
睡衣上两条长兔子耳朵垂下来，肖战的脑袋被宽宽的帽子遮在阴影里，从上面俯视他上翘的睫毛和耸动的鼻尖，跟平常生活里游刃有余，经验丰富的大导演绝对判若两人。  
王一博身上好闻带着侵略的气味尽数钻进肖战的鼻子口腔里。就像他看的abo小说里alpha带有侵略的，独特的信息素，不做保留的全都散发出来，迷的肖战神魂颠倒。  
王一博草率的在他嘴里抽送了几下，然后把性器从他嘴里拿出来，放在他的手上，示意他帮忙，肖战胡乱套弄一番，揉捏摩擦，用尽浑身解数才帮王一博堪堪释放了出来。浑浊的白色精液沾了他满手。  
王一博贴心的抽了张卫生纸，给肖战把指缝都清理的干干净净。他看看表情颇为哀怨的肖战，嘴角若有若无的小括弧一直在憋着笑。  
“签合同签合同！”肖战飞速跑进房间，把那份早早就准备好打印好的合同递到王一博面前。此刻他坐在沙发上，托着腮笑的甜甜的盯着王一博看，眼睛里满是高兴。  
王一博看他这幅样子，不是卖了自己才换来的演员么，怎么还这么开心？真是个傻子。  
他大体浏览了一下合同，签上自己又狂又拽的大名。  
虽然说是gv演员，但尺度也不是能多么大，和普通演员唯一不同的一点是，这里的床戏是真的床戏，虽然是高清镜头，但也不会拍的那么犀利明显。和以往那种高糊，让人看了不舒服的gv一点也不一样。  
王一博铁了心要接下一个sm的剧本，肖战无奈，叹气，在王一博的第N次劝说怂恿下他才点头答应。  
这只是个四五十分钟的小电影，但剧情却豪不含糊，词很少，当肖战穿着西装，正襟危坐的坐在片场的电脑桌前，镜头悄然拉开。

<戏中01>  
作为一个普普通通的小白领上班族，肖战拿着第四次被驳回的方案了。  
他看看白纸黑字的材料上写着不通过就脑袋疼，最近工作压力太大了，他找不到能释放压力的方法。  
他打开手机，看着一个社交软件里他上周加入的能有效帮助减压的群组叹了口气，根本没什么用处嘛……  
已经很晚了，他看看窗外早就阴黑下来的天空，像是一团浓重漆黑，晕不开的黑墨遮挡住了一切光亮。  
今夜没有星星。  
他收拾好桌面，站起来伸了个懒腰就离开了公司。独自走在大街上，寒风凛冽，将他混混沌沌的脑子吹清醒了不少。他围着黑色的厚围巾，耳朵里塞着蓝牙，循环的放着一首音调平缓的英文歌曲。  
“你好……”肖战听见自己身后有人小声说了句话，他刚想回头，就发现被蒙住了眼睛，被人像是抱在怀里，实则钳制住了他。  
“谁？”他的声音带上几丝慌乱。任谁在大半夜被这样也会吓得不轻。  
“DAYTOY先生，是你进了减压俱乐部吧……”那声音又低又沉，富有磁性，就贴在他耳边，像是平地一声雷轻轻炸开。温热的气息喷在他的耳朵尖上，很快就泛起了红色。  
肖战似乎浑身酥麻了一下，晕乎乎的下意识回答到，“是，是我……”  
“那么，游戏开始咯。”

肖战醒来时是被蒙着眼睛，坐在椅子上，手被向上绑了起来。他不知道这是哪里，周围很安静，这时候脑子清醒了不少，开始有些感到害怕。  
“有人吗？”他轻轻试探叫了一声，声音又软又小。  
“你醒啦。”有人回答了他一句，和晕倒前听见的是同一个声音，“别怕，只是一场游戏，你会很快乐的。”  
那声音还是那么好听，莫名让肖战安下了躁动的心。他不知道接下来会遇到什么事情，竟然心里隐隐充满了期待。  
肖战突然感觉有人揪住他身前的衣服，然后传来刀刃划破布料的声音。胸前突然凉飕飕的感觉让他发现，自己的衣服似乎被那人划破了。  
他不知道这是在哪里，即使不穿衣服也不会冷。上衣很快被剥了个干净，他脚趾紧张的蜷缩起来，灰色的袜子包裹住好看的脚踝和弧线漂亮的脚板。那双手剥完衣服又开始朝自己的裤子处伸去。皮带扣被打开的声音让他下意识的向后瑟缩了一下。  
“别怕。”那人出声安慰他，声音温柔极了。肖战很配合让他将裤子脱掉，两条花白的长腿一下子暴露出来，裆部那一片薄薄的布料也根本遮挡不住什么。  
他的手被链子和皮带绑的无法动弹。那一双在他身上游走的大手不知道蘸了什么冰冰凉凉的东西，朝他深色晕开的乳尖上涂抹，随后伸进内裤，往他身后无人问津过的后穴揉去，手指慢慢的涂满每一个褶皱，肖战紧绷着身子，显得那么局促。  
浑身不对劲的感觉是从后穴开始的，紧接着，乳尖也颤巍巍的挺立起来，红彤彤的样子可爱极了，肖战觉得身上又难受又无力，尤其是身子地下那个私密的地方，瘙痒难耐，似乎点燃了他全身上下的每一个神经点。手被捆的结结实实，嘴里有难受的呻吟轻轻溢出，他不安的扭着身子，渴望得到些抚慰。  
“你是喜欢小狗，还是小猫？”没等肖战回答，那人又自顾自的继续说，“小兔子吧，小兔子好不好……”  
肖战感觉自己的理智在被一点点吞噬。头上被夹上了本来就准备好的兔子发夹，脖子上带上一个叮叮当当挂着铃铛的项圈。  
“小兔子要乖乖听主人的话呀，要记得叫主人哦，不然主人会惩罚不听话的小兔子的～”那人的声音在他耳边喷薄开来，肖战的耳尖倏地红到滴血，晕乎乎的呜呜几声。  
胸前肿胀不堪的小红点被冰凉的金属乳夹夹住时，他浑身都颤抖了一下，疼痛夹杂着快感逼出他的一声轻吟。后穴被涂抹了药物也早就湿哒哒的长着小口。即使没被开拓过，那副红到熟透了的样子也是那么迷人。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 赫赫，继续不做人/

“好难受……”他无意识的哼哼出来，不安的扭动着屁股，在那张皮凳上蹭来蹭去，却只能是隔靴搔痒，丝毫不能帮助他，反而还更撩拨起他的欲火。  
他的皮肤已经开始发热，整个人都红彤彤的样子。  
“小兔子不要乱动，小宠物要听主人的话。”那声音在他头顶传来，肖战忍受着磨人的感觉，声音越来越低。那人把绳子正在绑在他的身上，冰冷的金属触感让他打了个激灵，有效的降低了他身体上的燥热。一根粗长的锁链被绑在他身下，又冷又粗，后穴刚好能顶到，缓解了他空虚的瘙痒感。他不自主的在锁链上蹭来蹭去，嘴里露出露骨的呻吟声。  
“小兔子不乖，要惩罚了。”随即，一道火辣辣的痛从他两瓣圆润的臀瓣上传来。又细又长的鞭子在他白嫩的皮肤上留下一道长长的鞭痕。  
“啊！好痛……”肖战第一次被这么对待，一时间眼泪都痛出来了，薄薄的黑布被湿透，他鼻尖红红的，兔牙露在外面，看上去更像一只小兔子了。  
“好可爱哦小兔子。”冰凉的，安抚的吻落在肖战的额前，眼睛上被蒙住的黑色绑带轻轻滑落。  
被泪水打湿了的睫毛一颤一颤的睁开眼睛，那双漂亮的，雾蒙蒙的眸子一眨一眨的看着眼前这个人。  
他很帅气，干净的巴掌大的小脸，穿着黑白色的西装，半长发扎起来一半在脑后，浑身散发出禁欲的高贵气质。  
好帅……肖战一下子被震惊了，身上的不适感都似乎降低了很多。  
“你叫什么名字……”肖战禁不住开口问，小心翼翼的张着嘴巴，楞在那里。那人看了不禁哑然失笑，道：“小宠物怎么能问主人名字呢？这次就先不惩罚你了。”  
但随既，他又贴在肖战耳边轻轻说：“我是YiBo.”  
肖战这时才反应过来，他低头看看自己身上，五花大绑的样子和已经半勃起的性器在两腿之间，乳夹夹在挺立的胸脯前，让他羞耻心爆棚。一根粗粗的链子不知道什么时候出现在他的手上。  
“小兔子躺下，主人来帮帮你。”王一博命令到。肖战浑身难受的紧，顺从的在长长的皮椅上躺下，腿被分成M形，身下一览无余的全部暴露在他面前。  
那一张一合的小口已经分泌出湿湿滑滑的蜜液，湿哒哒的穴口着急着想吞吃什么。  
王一博拿着那根锁链，在他穴口处摩挲。  
“不，不行，太粗了……”肖战看着王一博的动作，惊恐的叫出声，往后缩着身子。虽然他急于被填满，但这巨大的视觉冲击让他恐惧。  
“小兔子不乖了，别动。”王一博一巴掌落在他带着红痕的屁股上，掌印很快浮现出来。手钳制住他的腿，抓起他胸口前绑在乳夹上的链子往后拽。  
“唔啊！啊……”肖战痛的一激灵，但随机快感也如潮水一般汹涌而来。他挺着胸脯，渴望王一博能再抚慰一下。  
后穴处突如其来的异物入侵让他绷紧了身子。丝毫没有想象中的疼痛，反而更多的快感淹没了他。王一博用一根细长的金属铁棍把铁链往里送。  
湿热的内壁被锁链填满，褶皱全都被撑开，塞的满满涨涨的。又痛又爽完全吞噬了他的理智，肖战扭着身子，似乎是药效一上，他还嫌不够，哼哼唧唧的叫着：“快点……快……”  
王一博又往前送了送，然后把铁棍拔出来。  
他脱掉鞋子，穿着黑色袜子的脚去蹭肖战挺立的性器，手里还揪着乳夹的长线。身体上三处刺激疯狂让吞没了他所有意识。  
“小兔子，爽吗？”  
“好爽……主人，好爽……”他下意识的回答，用了药的缘故，致使他的第一次根本没有矜持，反而更加媚入骨子的浪叫。王一博重重一巴掌落在他屁股上，此刻的痛感似乎都能源源不断转换成快感，他第一次体会到抖m的乐趣。  
但锁链终归是锁链，不会动，肖战只玩了一会就觉得厌倦了，他又扭着腰开口求在自己身上玩着自己的性器的男人。  
“主…主人，小兔子好难受……”肖战眯着眼睛，手腕处已经被磨出了红痕却无可奈何。  
“那小兔子想怎么样啊？”  
王一博把脚从他身上一路游走，在他下巴处摩擦，手里细长高贵的小鞭子一下又一下轻轻打着他的腰背间。  
“求求主人…操操小兔子，唔……”肖战低声呜咽，被迫含住他被袜子包住的脚趾，咬来咬去。  
王一博慢条斯理的把链条从他两腿间抽出来，沾满了他的蜜液，湿哒哒的。锁链轻轻刮过内壁上凸起的一点，爽的他浑身一个激灵，控制不住的呜呜出声。  
一个粉色的跳蛋被王一博抵在穴口，细长的手指往里推着跳蛋，准确的找到了他的G点，按下了开关。  
“啊！啊……啊啊！”突如其来的敏感点刺激让他顾不得别的，尖叫出声。西装革履的王一博下身早就已经硬到不行，被紧身西装裤包裹着鼓鼓囊囊好大一片。他自己解开裤链，把早就涨红的狰狞性器放出来，顶端已经分泌出透明液体，看上去又凶又恨。  
禁锢了他许久的手铐被解开，随即，肖战也受不住刺激射了出来，浓浓精水的味道弥漫了整个房间。还没等肖战反应过来，王一博把他翻了个身，他软趴趴的膝盖险些撑不住自己的身体。屁股翘的高高的，跳蛋还在里面倒弄着他混乱不看的小穴。  
王一博硬挺的性器直直的贯穿进去，丝毫不带怜悯，又猛又凶。本来就粗长的性器把跳蛋顶到了更深处，撞击前列腺的快感把刚从高潮里解脱的肖战又送上顶端。  
“好深，好深啊……”  
“再叫。”  
“呜…主人好棒…小兔子好喜欢，好喜欢被主人操……”  
“主人，主人操死小兔子吧……”  
“小兔子想被主人一直这样玩…啊！”  
肖战嘴里骚话连连，王一博把乳夹狠狠一扯，扯掉了一个，可怜的小乳粒充血肿了好大，都快赶上女人的乳头了，胸口红了一片。  
王一博一边努力动作着一边低头去咬他的肩膀，留下一个深深地牙印。  
“小兔子是要滴奶水了吗，被主人操出奶了呢……”  
“看小兔子后面的小嘴吃主人的肉棒吃的好香啊。”  
他头上的兔子耳朵牢固的紧，作弄了这么久也没掉下来。又娇俏又可爱被折磨不成样子的肖战软塌塌的只会求操，任谁也顶不住。  
“主人都射给小兔子咯，小兔子要给主人生宝宝。”王一博摸摸他肚子似乎被顶出一个性器的形状，又稠又浓的精液尽数灌了进去，烫的肖战浑身一颤。  
他最后真真是被操晕过去的，已经不记得自己到底高潮了多少次，身下的性器都已经再也射不出什么东西了，目光迷离又呆滞的求饶。浑身上下被掐的青一块紫一块，鞭痕吻痕遍布全身，两颗乳粒都已经破皮充血，稍微一碰就又疼又痒。  
后穴也因为第一次被过度开发使用而红肿不堪，那个小口合都合不上，被操出一个小圆洞，里面还往外露着王一博的精水。  
“主人很满意小兔子。”王一博和他接了个吻，轻轻在他耳朵边低声嚷嚷。  
真的真的真的很减压。  
肖战在俱乐部的资料卡签名里新加上了点东西:“YiBo.”

<戏中01完>

当导演喊了“卡”，肖战本来温柔的笑容瞬间消失，取而代之的是满脸痛苦。  
啊啊啊啊啊王一博你太狠了！他在心里哀嚎着，盯着面前衣衫整齐还在笑的王一博，自己身上这一身捆痕鞭痕还有吻痕都要痛死了呜呜呜呜。  
“肖导演，没想到您这么有才啊！当导演也好，演戏也好。”旁边的导演盯着监视器里刚刚结束拍摄的短片啧啧称赞。  
“哈……哈哈，是哈。”他现在走路的脚步都是虚浮的。  
“爽吧。”王一博凑上来，扶了他一把，一脸坏笑的问。  
“我后悔了！呜呜呜呜……”肖战扭过头，低声嘤嘤嘤。  
“哎呀呀，高颜值，好身材，肖导叫声还那么好听，大卖啊大卖啊！你俩绝对能火！要不肖导干脆转行和一博组个组合吧。”旁边的导演喋喋不休的嘟囔着，末了还把话头引过来。  
“就那样吧，谁要和他组组合。”肖战故意白了王一博一眼，撇撇嘴吧。兔子耳朵被他拿在手里把玩，眼睛盯着监视器里的镜头。  
剪辑好的短片很快就先发给了两个演员。镜头拍的有的露骨，有的隐晦，让人想入非非，却又没完全暴露什么重要部位。这个gv不但卖相好，而且在同类市场中，竞争力也是顶顶高的。

小片子的上映根本不需要那么麻烦，几天后便在永夜旗下上映了第一部真正的精品，几十块钱一份也不贵，销量是蹭蹭蹭往上涨。  
网上各种夸赞好评像潮水一样呼呼涌来，有夸颜值高的，有夸刺激的，还有夸声音好听的，还有更多人夸俩人好配希望再能合作一部。就短短几十分钟的小片子在gv界掀起大波。作为永夜金牌导演，肖战又被委任和王一博继续合作的任务。  
“王一博。”肖战喊了他一声。王一博已经辞掉了模特工作，现在正坐在肖战办公桌旁的小屋子里玩游戏。  
“怎么了？”王一博抬头看他一眼，然后又继续打游戏。  
“公司还想让咱俩拍一个…你拍么？”肖战其实是乐意的，他挺喜欢王一博的，主要是上次疼虽疼，但真的很爽。  
“哟，肖导腰好啦！”王一博笑嘻嘻的看看他脖子上还没消的牙印，气的肖战翻了个白眼。  
“不拍拉到！”  
“别别别，拍啊，肖导不也爽到了嘛，怎么还这么凶。”刚刚嬉皮笑脸的男孩又突然一副楚楚可怜的样子，游戏也不玩了，随手丢在一边。眼巴巴的看着他。  
“行，那一周以后选剧本。”肖战不自主摸摸王一博的脑袋，先前不熟时那股高冷劲也早就抛到九霄云外了。  
“好嘞！谢谢战哥的包容！”少年扬起好看的笑容，肖战被晃了眼。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 校园/野外play/好爽赫赫/色黄

肖战希望演一个校园剧，就是那种小孩子谈恋爱。但这个恋爱可能谈的有些色黄暴力。王一博也没什么歧义，公司那边巴不得他俩再合作，自然更没有什么歧义。  
这次的戏需要演的故事情节也不多。如果这次合作还是非常成功的话，那么公司接下来就想给他们安排一个长剧本。

“战哥啊～”王一博换好校服以后从更衣室里走出来，一脸笑眯眯的盯着面前正在整理头发的肖战。  
他穿校服也很好看。条纹水手服在他身上漂亮极了，即使是九一年的，看上去还像是个学生呢。  
“Wow！王一博你真的成年了吗？”把手插在兜里又拽又酷的样子，看起来不就是个小校霸吗？发型也软趴趴的，没有做任何打理，活脱脱一个高中生啊。  
“小朋友～跟你站在一起可能我不太合适吧。”肖战和他开玩笑。  
“那好喽，战哥看看等会儿我是怎么把你操哭的。”王一博无奈的摊摊手，小声地靠在他耳边说。  
“你！太过分了太过分了！”肖战咬了咬牙齿，“为什么我不能做1？”  
“那你去问导演喽。”王一博无所谓的嘻嘻一笑，耸耸肩膀。

“导演！能临时改一下角色吗？”  
“怎么了呀，肖导。”  
“我，能不能我当校霸？”  
“哎呀，这……这您不是为难我吗？”  
“给个痛快话！就说行不行！”  
“肖导呀，您看，您要是想让收视率高点儿高点儿再高点儿呢，您还是别换了。”导演支支吾吾的说，看起来很为难。“毕竟，咱这气质不太合适呀！奥，当然也不是说您不够气质，只是吧，在一博面前，您这气质就显得有点弱了。”  
肖战无可奈何地转头溜了。行，不当1就不当1。  
“准备好了吗？”导演一边盯着已经调试好的镜头一边问。  
两人都比了个OK的手势。摄影师缓缓的按下了录制键。

  
<戏中二>

校霸今天很不爽。  
下午他带着一堆小屁孩儿打篮球，又菜又垃圾的技术还只会梗着脖子骂人把他气的不轻。一人踹了一脚就回了教室。  
他刚一打开教室门，就迎来了当头一击。一盆冷水从头顶将他浇了个湿透。  
霎那间本来安静如鸡的班级里传来爆笑声。王一博只觉得头上的怒火蹭蹭的上涨，憋了一下午的火气像是一瞬间被点燃了。  
当有人看清楚来人时，满屋子的哄堂大笑，又突然变得鸦雀无声。校霸漆黑的眸子不带一点温度的盯着教室里的人。  
他们好像，欺负错人了。  
一时间教室里的人连动弹都不敢动弹一下。因为这个校霸，不只是嘴上说说的校霸。  
突然有个毛茸茸的脑袋从后面窜过来。当他看见这一地狼藉的时候，顿时顿住了脚步。  
满是水渍，一个红色的盆倒扣在地上。王一博浑身湿哒哒的还在滴着水，又薄又小的校服沾了水以后，紧紧的贴在他的身上。肖战看懵了。  
王一博扭头淡淡的看了一眼来人，又转过头对着班级里问：“谁做的？”声音清冷无波，但又令人心里一颤。  
没人回答，全班都静悄悄的。  
王一博耐着想掀了桌子的脾气，又问了一遍。  
“我说，谁做的？”  
后排的一个男生突然从座位上跳起来，嬉皮笑脸的指着王一博身后喊到：“他，是他做的！”  
一个人起哄，周围的人都开始附和。有人窃窃私语，也有很多笑声，大家都说，“没错，就是他！”  
王一博转过身去，直勾勾地盯着对方一双平静无波的眸子，都这个时候了，他脸上还是一副似笑非笑的样子，仿佛任何事情都引不起他的情绪。  
每个班级里，或多或少都会有那么一个挨欺负的学生。不管你是丑还是好看，只要被欺负，你就是最被看不起的那个。肖战就恰好就成为了班级里这样的人。只是被欺负了从来没闹过事还过手而已，所以顺理成章的，越来越多人不拿他当回事。也不知道他自己怎么想的，从来不表态，也不反抗。  
人人都有从众心理，即使一开始是有人想帮他，反而他本人却丝毫不理，渐渐的也没人愿意管这些事了。  
王一博看着他干净的面容叹了口气，两人是同班同学，肖战平日被欺负成什么样子王一博清楚的很。他转过身朝第一个起哄的那个男生位子上走过去。  
校霸不愧是校霸。即使一张白白净净不大的小脸和不是特别高的个子，展现出来的气势也高人几等。他一对上那个人的眼睛时，眸子阴鸷的快要滴出墨了。  
他揪起那人的领子，将大半戾气聚在拳头上朝他脸一拳砸了过去。  
“到底是谁？”隐忍的怒气已经到了边缘，王一博额角突突跳着，那男生被打了一拳也不敢反抗，吃痛着摸着脸随便指了一个地方。  
王一博的狠是整所学校公认的，他之前被约架一个干翻十个也是真的，打架又凶又狠，即使他外表那么白白嫩嫩。  
王一博把他领子一松，很拽的甩了甩头发上的水，撂下一句话就从教室离开了。  
“操你妈我看你们谁还敢找事。”  
肖战看了一眼出去的王一博，似乎在想什么，然后自顾自的回到座位上，旁若无人的坐下翻书。

今天一下午他都没再被欺负。  
就连被打的那人只是愤恨的盯着肖战一下午也无可奈何。 

直到下午放了学，王一博的身影才重新出现在教室里。  
他换了一套校服。头发也已经干的差不多了。肖战看他要走，抓起身旁已经收拾好的书包屁颠屁颠的跟了出去。  
“那个，今天谢谢你。”肖战率先开口，迎着王一博疑惑的目光。  
“哦，没事。”王一博语气淡淡的，听不出来情绪。  
“请你吃个饭吧，就当谢谢你替我挨了那盆水。”  
王一博本来想拒绝，抬头对上他那双又干净又漂亮的眸子一下子说不出话来，一双眼睛一眨一眨的，咧着嘴兔牙露在外面笑。校服领口的扣子不知是故意的还是不小心没有扣上，敞开一大片胸膛在他眼前。  
王一博鬼使神差的点了点头表示同意。  
肖战带他去了学校附近一个挺有名气的餐馆，里面的价格也是偏高的。  
“你吃辣吗？”肖战看着菜单问对面的王一博。  
“我不吃。”王一博摇摇脑袋缓缓说到。  
“啊？校霸居然不吃辣味？”  
“有问题么？”  
“没有没有，嘿嘿。”  
王一博抬头盯着埋头点菜的那颗毛茸茸的脑袋若有所思。

“你喝酒嘛王一博。”肖战扬了扬手里的罐装啤酒问他。  
“上学还带酒啊，看你也不是那么老实，怎么总是被欺负。”王一博接过来，顺带把自己的疑问问出口。  
“唉，自己打不过别人就要小心翼翼呀。”肖战说的那么无所谓，语气轻快，还开了一瓶啤酒仰头灌着。  
王一博也没说话，默默的喝了一口。  
看他这架势王一博以为肖战酒量多么好。  
一瓶不到，他脸上就开始冒红晕了，鼻尖也又红又可爱的。  
“你醉了？”王一博很无语的问。  
“嗯？是，是吧，晕晕的。”肖战摇摇头，放下啤酒道：“我饱了，想回家了。”  
王一博很无语拽着肖战出了门。自己酒量这么差学啥不良少年啊，看着煞有介事的。

“王，王一博……我有点热唉。”他嘟嘟囔囔的倚靠在王一博身上，本来就是夏天，穿的少，肖战浑身还烫烫的，因为喝醉了整个人都贴在王一博身上。  
“那就离我远点就好了。”王一博把他摆正身子，他又软趴趴的贴上去。  
“你今天是有八块腹肌吗…好帅哦……”  
“你下巴好漂亮。”  
“你喉结好好看哦。 ”  
“我可以咬一口嘛？”  
王一博停下脚步，转头盯着把脑袋搭在他肩膀的肖战。  
突然，猝不及防的，王一博的喉结被人嘬了一口。这一口就像是燎原大火的开端，顺着脖子传到了全身。  
“肖战！你干什么！”王一博揪着他的后衣领问，眸子间多了几分隐忍。  
“啊……”他一抬头，一双湿漉漉的眼睛无辜的对上他的眼睛，若说他的眼神上一刻还正常，这一刻就媚之入骨了。  
“我操。”王一博不看还好，一看脑子里的一根弦被狠狠一拨，骂了句脏话。  
“你也不喜欢我吗……”肖战听见没有，低下头小声嘟囔，那神态要多委屈有多委屈，像是被主人狠心抛弃在路边无家可归的小狗。  
“没有，你好好说话。”王一博烦躁的挠头，看他这幅模样，自己要按捺不住躁动了。毕竟少年血气方刚。  
“哦……”他闷着鼻子答应一声，委屈巴巴的，“你是不是不行啊……”  
“你说，什么？”王一博本来要去推他让他离自己远点的手僵住了，改为震惊。  
“你，是不是，不行。”肖战一字一句又认真说了一边，然后抬起头，往后退了两步，还是摇摇晃晃的。  
“行，你自找的是吧，别后悔。”王一博咬牙切齿的看着这个质疑他的男孩。看他红彤彤一片的领口和还有泪痕的眼睛，顿时欲火中烧。  
已经挺晚了，他俩走在小巷子里，来来往往根本没有人，王一博一把把他拽到路灯照不到的阴暗处，死死的抵在墙上。  
校霸也是小孩子，怎么会允许别人看轻他，尤其是这方面。  
“你别后悔，肖战。”王一博最后一次咬牙切齿的看着他，如果他现在求饶，那么王一博也不会对他做任何事。  
“看来真的不行……”他话音还没落，就立马被王一博略住了唇瓣。  
他吻的又急又燥，牙齿还时不时的去咬他的红唇，像是惩罚，又像是报复。肖战根本没什么抵抗就被他撬开牙关把舌头伸了进去，两人的舌头纠纠缠缠，渍渍水声在静悄悄的小巷子里回荡着，他嘴里的啤酒味久久不散，是那么清楚。紧接着，他从肖战红软的唇上离开，朝他的脖颈处进发，又吸又咬的在他脖子上留下一个又一个的暧昧印记。  
“你你轻点啊，嘶——”肖战抓着他胸前皱皱巴巴的校服道，末了，他的手还从校服底下滑了进去。精瘦的小腹上腹肌的沟壑轮廓十分明显，肖战这儿捏捏那戳戳，爱不释手。  
他手指就像是有魔法，点到的地方火苗都窜了起来。  
“你给我老实点。”王一博牵住他乱窜的手，气喘吁吁的说。这小妖精太会撩拨人了，把他撩拨的欲罢不能。但毕竟实在外面，也不好太过了。  
“你喜欢这里吗？”肖战扬着脸问他。即使在黑暗里眸子也亮晶晶的，加上他红扑扑的脸蛋，好可爱。  
“什么？”王一博被他问懵了。  
“在这里，做爱。”肖战伸手，点点他的鼻尖，咯咯的笑出声。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 野外play/化妆间20min/骚话主动

“没有措施…不行。”王一博捉住他的手，抵在他两腿之间的膝盖也拿了下来。再怎么拽他也还是个小孩子，性事上没什么经验，更别说对方还是的男的，就算肖战愿意，他也怕把他玩坏了。  
“可是……”一听他拒绝，肖战瞬间就皱下来的小眉头看的他身体一震，他凑到王一博耳朵边，声音又小又轻道：  
“我都已经扩张过了，就差你啊～”

〈戏中二·暂停〉

  
“呼……”肖战长长呼了一口气，拍完这条，脸上还因刚刚有些激烈的接吻动作泛着红晕。  
王一博把手从他肩上拿下来，也长呼了口气，他的情况看起来还不错，但实际上不算宽松的校服裤子已经被撑的满满当当了。  
导演笑眯眯的凑过来，把一瓶东西递给肖战，道：“肖导。”  
肖战看了看那瓶透明的润滑，眨巴眨巴眼睛，伸手接下来。  
“那，那我去化妆间了……”  
毕竟不是演戏了，私下里扩张还是自己来。他脸蛋红红的，拧巴的小眉头看起来是在害羞。  
王一博在一边看着他的样子，噗嗤一声笑出来。“肖导，战哥，肖战哥哥～害羞咯！”  
平日里一副阅人无数，游刃有余的大导演居然会害羞，王一博自然不会放过这个调戏他的好机会。  
肖战走出那么远，突然把脑袋转过来，猝不及防的伸出舌头和他做了个鬼脸。  
王一博没想到肖战害羞成这样还有心情反击，等他回过神来他早就进去化妆间了。

“一博啊，感觉怎么样？”导演又笑眯眯的凑到王一博脸前，扶了扶鼻梁上的黑框眼镜，笑的和蔼可亲的问他。  
王一博看导演一脸温和无害的笑容，让人不好意思拒绝的样子，放下手里的手机道：“挺好的，我觉得和肖老师配合的很好很不错，我俩挺有默契的。”同时，嘴角勾起了一个笑容，抬头望着化妆间的方向。  
“那就行，那就行……”导演明显松了一口气，一副若有所思的样子从他旁边离开了。

众人等了许久，也不见肖战从化妆间里出来。导演忽然又重新凑到他身边，说：“肖导怎么还不出来啊…一博，你要不要去看看。”  
王一博利落的把手机放下，换上笑容道：“好的好的。”

化妆间的门被敲响了，王一博问：“肖老师好了吗？”门里满头大汗的肖战声音此刻有些慌乱，支支吾吾的道：“还，还没…我…”  
“嗯？肖老师需要帮忙吗？”  
“不，不用，算了…啊……”  
“真的不用吗？可能我比肖老师更熟悉哦。”  
王一博没再和他商量，他手里不知道什么时候多了一把化妆间的钥匙，顺利的打开门就进去了。  
“你，你怎么进来了……”肖战一看见有人从门口进来，慌里慌张地拽过旁边的毯子把自己盖的严严实实的。  
“哇，战哥还害羞啊！”王一博笑眯眯的锁上门，把钥匙塞在兜里，“你进来这么久，不知道的还以为战哥在里面做什么呢……”  
“我没有！我……”他满手的润滑弄的黏哒哒的，脸上不正常的潮红色让王一博很疑惑。  
“怎么了，弄好了就去拍吧，导演都等急了。”  
“我，我不会自己弄……”肖战声音越来越低，耷拉着脑袋。  
王一博一下子僵住了。  
这下他是真的不知道怎么回答了。但很快又反应过来，道：“给我。”  
“什么？”肖战疑惑的扬起小脸，鼻尖红红的问他。  
“我帮你。”  
“啊……”没等他说话，他手边的润滑就被王一博一把捞走了。  
“啊什么啊，没想到战哥这么有经验连扩张都不会啊。”王一博一边往手上挤润滑一边笑。  
“那，我以前又不拍，都怪你啊！”肖战愤愤的锤了他一拳，被他调笑了这么久也得来个硬气反击。  
“好好好，我的错，我的错，来来来，战哥把腿张开咯。”王一博一边嘴上依他，一边笑出小括弧，鲜少的用逗小朋友的语气来逗他。  
肖战还是犹犹豫豫的有些脸红，拍摄是拍摄，跟私底下独处的感觉完全不同。即使是圈子里，拍摄的时候都放得开，私下里还都是彬彬有礼的，不敢逾越。  
他别别扭扭的把毯子拿开，泥泞不堪的身下被他看了精光。这时候的亲密接触，没有镜头怼着反倒有些异样的感觉。  
他自己手忙脚乱的搞了这么久，非但没扩张，反而把自己的身体弄得紧绷绷的。  
“放松……”王一博把他从椅子上扶起来，推到一张空着的化妆桌前，扶着他的腰把他在桌子上放倒。  
奈何他自己之前实在是太紧张，王一博的手指在穴口打转了很久都进不去。他的脸埋在王一博的肩膀里，像躲避危险的鸵鸟。  
通过化妆镜，王一博能清楚地看见他蜷缩的脚趾和身子弓起来脊柱清晰的后背，他突然喊了一声，“肖战。”  
他忽然听到有人叫自己的名字，懵懵的刚一抬起头，嘴巴就被温热的东西给掠住了。  
王一博棱角分明的脸庞此刻和他近在咫尺。对方温热的鼻息喷在他脸上，让他都忘记了呼吸，身子霎那间就软了下来。  
忽然，身下异物入侵的感觉把他从愣神中拽了回来。他往后一缩，躲开了他的唇，大口大口的呼起气来。  
“你傻啊，换气都不会啦。”王一博看他这副样子，无奈又宠溺笑着盯他，也没忘记手里的动作。  
“唔…干吗亲我……”对于在戏外，他还是觉得亲密接触有些怪怪的，红扑扑的脸，比他近了时更害羞了。  
“做都做过了，肖老师干吗还害羞。”王一博贴在他耳朵边说，故意朝他敏感的耳朵吹气。  
“啊……那，那不一样。”  
“那下次戏外我们再约一个？”  
“滚啊！啊…轻点……”

导演有点后悔让王一博进去看肖战了。他盯着手表，足足20分钟化妆间的门才再次打开。  
“导演，我又帮肖老师补了补妆。”王一博馋着腿发软的肖战，指了指他此刻比上了腮红还红扑扑的脸蛋笑道。  
“哎呀！这个效果好呀！用的啥牌子的呀？回头跟化妆师说一声，比之前那个喝醉酒画的自然多了啊！”导演本来刚想询问他们发生了什么，瞬间被王一博带偏了。  
“这颜色可不好找，是吧，战哥。”  
“是啊……”肖战咬牙切齿的笑着说。是不好找啊，自己千不该万不该被王一博用手指就弄到高潮了。  
“来来来，趁着感觉，拍！”

  
〈戏中二·继续〉

“去这里……”肖战拽着校霸的衣角，朝小公园的方向跑得飞快。  
现在已经是晚上十点多了，温度也很高，街上冷清清的没有人，大家都在家里吹着凉爽的空调，唯有俩人身体炙热的在小公园后面隐蔽的小石台上交叠在一起。  
他果然不知道什么时候早就已经准备好了，宽松的内裤都已经湿哒哒的沾满蜜液。后穴也一张一吸的开着口。可能是吃饭的时候他去了卫生间，也可能是下午放学就准备好了。  
“这么想让我操你，嗯？”校霸带着粗重呼吸把他压在有些许凉意的光滑石凳上吻的情迷意乱，既然对方都这么邀请他了，那他也不必再担心了。  
“是，是啊…带，带上这个……”肖战手指尖捏着一个方方正正的粉色包装袋递给他。  
“你到底是来上学的还是来求操的啊，怎么随身带着这个。”校霸粗暴的从他手里拿走避孕套拆开，掏出自己早就涨到发痛的性器套了上去。  
“是来找你……啊！”他话还没说完，就被校霸凶猛地进入贯穿，他这么主动的份上，王一博也丝毫没有给他留半分余地。还好湿热的后穴已经被他自己玩的足够张开，不至于受伤。但他又粗又长完全不像小孩子的性器还是把肖战填的满当当的。  
王一博撩起他的衣服，在他光洁的小腹上摩挲着，然后狠狠一顶，快速抽送起来。  
“呜……啊！好爽！”本来平坦的小腹上被隐约顶出性器的形状，像是要把他的肚子戳破，摩擦前列腺的快感疯狂吞噬他的理智。  
“一博…一博，抱，抱抱我…”  
王一博俯下身子，胳膊将肖战牢牢圈住，和他滚烫泛红的肌肤紧紧相贴，能感受到对方胸腔里轰鸣的心跳声。  
一瞬一世，一世永恒。  
微微夏风吹起摇曳的树影在路灯下显得静谧安好。  
要是没有这些毫不压抑的娇喘和令人脸红心跳的声音，这里绝对是一副美丽的风景，只不过现在是旖旎风光而已。

第二天校霸和肖战一起迟到了。  
数学老师敲着黑板讲的唾沫星子乱飞，后门偷偷溜进来两个人。  
要是放在以前，肖战上课迟到，那几个起哄的男生势必会大声的通知老师，看他被罚。但今天校霸一进来，便用黑沉沉的眸子扫视了班里一圈，让那些本蠢蠢欲动的男生都噤若寒蝉。  
能闹腾的女生也不少。刚一下课，肖战把数学课本放回书包里，刚拿出下节课要用的课本，就从旁边匆匆忙忙走过来一个女生，像是故意的，将他桌上的课本连带笔蹭飞了出去。  
肖战抬头看了她一眼，没说话。  
那女生正俯视着他，斜睨的眼睛高傲的不像话。她是校霸出了名的追求者，平常也是喜欢欺负他，今早看见他们两个人一起来学校自然心里不爽，她仗着自己和校霸单方面的关系很好就来挑衅肖战。  
他刚低下身子想去把书本和笔捡回来，突然有双手将他的胳膊抓住。  
“捡回来。”  
校霸低沉的声音从肖战头顶上传来，他感觉自己的后背被王一博往后一拽，靠在他的腿上。  
那女生瞬间呆愣在原地，皱了皱眉头刚一开口：“一博，我……”  
“闭嘴，捡回来。”校霸烦躁的打断了她的话，明显的提高了声音又说。  
几乎是刹那间，班里本闹哄哄的环境忽然安静下来，所有人的目光都聚集在这里。  
那女生被全班所有人注视着，脸涨得通红，想找个台阶下，还梗着脖子喊，“是他自己弄掉的！”  
“我他妈不打女生，我不想说第三遍。”他没有像昨天一样再低头去问肖战，漆黑不见底的眼眸死死的盯着故作委屈的那个女生。  
周围的人都知道校霸是真的生气了。那女生咬咬牙，蹲下把书和笔捡起来，放在他桌子上，转身就想跑走。  
“回来。”校霸突然出声叫住她。那女生以为事情有转机，早在回头的时候摆出一副楚楚可怜的样子。  
“道歉。”  
她脸上的表情僵在那里，尴尬的抿了抿唇，声音低低的说：“对不起……”她说完似乎就再也忍不住了，拨开人群转头跑出了教室。  
“你好凶噢，吓到人家了吧。”肖战拽着他的衣服，仰头笑的甜甜的问他。  
“嗯？不行么？”王一博收敛了怒气，低下头也笑笑，道：“别再被欺负啦。”  
“好哦，你笑的好可爱啊，像甜甜！”  
校霸笑的更开心了。

全班都知道校霸和团欺在一起了。哦不，是曾经的团欺。

晚自习下课的间隙，王一博非要拉着肖战去操场玩。  
操场上玩闹的人很多，有打球的，有跑步的，也有很多很多对小情侣在路灯和监控照不到的地方谈情说爱。  
肖战顿住脚步，抬起头来看向主席台。高高的旗杆就立在主席台的前方，红旗在高空中被风吹的张起来，他盯着主席台若有所思。  
“那里，是学校最高的地方了吧。”肖战指指主席台偏头问旁边的男孩。  
“是啊。”  
“那你真的很喜欢我吗，在那里，就在那上面，你敢告白吗？”肖战把头转向身旁的人，明亮漂亮的眼睛在路灯下像是闪着亮光。  
“敢。”毫不犹豫的，他说完，就转头朝主席台跑去，肖战却眼疾手快的拉住了他。  
“知道啦！”他没有想真的让他跑到主席台上，他只是在想要一个答案。  
“我真的敢！”校霸似乎有些着急了，甩开他的手，朝主席台跑去。  
肖战没拉住他，就看着王一博的影子在灯下被拉的老长。他奔跑的影子，跑起来像是追着风。  
不一会，肖战远远就看见王一博爬上了那么多级楼梯，此刻站在空荡荡的主席台上。  
王一博卯足了劲儿，大喊一声：  
“肖战！”  
这一声足够把操场上所有人的目光吸引过去。肖战仰着头，手插在裤兜里，嘴角荡漾着甜甜的笑容，他和他挥挥手，示意自己看到了。  
王一博把胳膊举起来，冒着傻气儿的在头顶比了一个大大的爱心。  
“我知道啦！王甜甜！”肖战也回了个爱心，大喊。  
主席台上逆着光，看不清王一博的脸。但肖战知道，他一定在笑，笑成甜甜。  
升旗的时候主席台是万众瞩目的地方。现在，那里也是众目睽睽之下的夏日回忆。  
“那个不是校霸吗！”操场上有人在喊……


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 女装/泥塑漂亮姐姐/后入/ooc

今天班级里发新校服了。下午放学，校霸照例牵着肖战回家玩。  
“你怎么拿了两套校服啊？”肖战指着他手里两包衣服问。  
“给你的。”  
“嗯？我有一套了啊。”肖战疑惑的盯着他看，给他摇了摇自己爪子里的校服。  
“回去就知道啦，肖战哥哥～”王一博狡黠的笑笑，用肩膀轻轻的撞了一下身形瘦高的他。  
肖战一听他叫“哥哥”，心下顿时感觉不好，忐忑不安的。校霸每次这么喊，总是会有点什么事情。  
他也不是第一次来王一博家了。他家里一直是他自己一个人，爸妈都在外地，两人每次来都要把家里闹腾个底朝天。以前还经常一起迟到，现在倒也适应过来许多。  
“肖战哥哥，穿上好不好～”忽然带着甜甜奶音的校霸一脸期待的把手里另一套校服递给他，眨巴着眼睛央求他穿。  
嗯？为什么？不会是……  
肖战皱着眉头伸手接过，打开黑色不透明的袋子低头一看。  
一条叠的板板正正，褶子锋利的灰色百褶裙和……  
“穿？”肖战愣住了张开嘴巴，一脸不可置信  
的看着他。  
“嗯嗯，肖战哥哥穿一定很漂亮！就像是漂亮姐姐～穿吧穿吧～”央求无数次的校霸小朋友终于把他哥求烦了。  
肖战无奈的把女生校服从袋子里拿出来。王一博特意给他拿了最大号。他身形单薄，即使180的校服穿在他身上也不紧。只不过百褶裙的边缘从膝盖上面短到了大腿而已。  
王一博一脸认真的帮他理了理胸前皱巴巴的白色小领结。  
腿上的黑色长袜一直到膝盖处，他腿细，穿起来反而比那些女生更加好看。  
“转个圈……”王一博突然沉下来声音道。  
“嗯？哦……”第一次穿女装，羞耻心爆棚的连反应能力都低了一大半。  
他在屋子中央，光脚站在地板上慢悠悠的转了一圈，但足够百褶裙飞起来。他的手似乎无处安放的揪着胸口的领结，拘谨极了。肖战一脸懵懵的样子，修长的双腿被黑色长袜紧紧包裹，飞扬的裙角更像是女孩子们的秘密。  
他悄悄问：“好看吗？”  
“……姐姐，很漂亮。”王一博诚实的回答到。  
看直了眼睛的校霸不止一颗心在愈加火热，身子底下倒也抑制不住自己了。  
齐刘海乖乖的妹妹头看起来就真的像个女孩子。  
“那，你喜欢吗？”他喜欢在挑逗这种事上处于主动地位。前一秒的拘谨和后一秒的妩媚转变迅速，说着，他还抬起膝盖，故意去蹭了蹭校服裤子底下早就涨成一团的火热物件。  
黑袜子和长裤一接触，王一博就闷哼了一声。  
“那好，今天就来操姐姐。”他话音刚落，大手就扣住肖战的后脑勺推倒在沙发上。  
“啊……”肖战惊呼一声就瘫倒在软软的沙发上。身上本来平整的裙子被王一博压在身下皱巴巴的。王一博知道他耳朵很敏感，故意趴在他耳边又舔又咬，小声道：“姐姐好美……”肖战被他挑逗的脸色瞬间潮红，身子直发颤，被袜子包裹的有漂亮弧线的脚趾紧紧的蜷缩起来。  
“知道啦……慢，慢点。”他紧张的抿着嘴唇，任由王一博在他雪白的脖颈上胡乱啃咬。虽然不是第一次做，但是他每次也就只会嘴巴上逞能，总是会被小校霸欺负的死死的。  
王一博鼻梁上的金丝框眼镜一直都没有取下来。是肖战送给他的，虽然没有镜片，他也不近视，但是肖战每次看他带着眼镜酷酷的样子就喜欢的不得了，所以，很多次热烈的性事他都是带着眼镜来调戏肖战的。  
“姐姐，怎么这么紧张……”黑色的宽松水手服被他推搡到脖子，露出大片大片的雪白肌肤。挺立在空气里瑟瑟发抖的深色乳尖被王一博含在嘴里小口的嘬咬，引得身下的人娇喘连连。裙摆也被撩到大腿根处，细皮嫩肉的被王一博掐在手里。  
他一双修长的穿着黑色长袜的腿盘在王一博的腰间，越收越紧，像是要讲他揉入身体一般。  
“姐姐……着急了？”  
“我，我好像湿了……”他潮红着脸，闭紧了双眼鼓着嘴巴朝王一博讲，恰好把那颗可可爱爱的唇下痣完全展露出来。  
王一博张开嘴，舌尖朝着那颗小圆痣舔去，又猛又凶的啃咬把他本来就粉红的下嘴唇咬成了深色。  
“你属狗啊！嘶……”肖战用手指捏着校霸软乎乎的脸蛋，强迫他从自己嘴唇上离开。火辣辣的痛觉让肖战本来险些被情欲占满的脑子清醒了大半。  
又仔仔细细的盯着王一博那张冷冽漂亮的脸庞，金丝边的镜框把他的五官修饰的更加精致，落在肖战的眼底，有无尽的情谊波涛汹涌。  
“姐姐，要进来咯……”肖战被王一博抱进他的屋子里，放在那张不大摆满了作业的学习桌上。无辜的练习册被一股脑的甩在地上，肖战被按在檀色的木桌上，内裤早就已经消失不见，灰色的百褶裙遮住了他被迫翘的高高的屁股。  
王一博滚烫早就急不可耐的性器被透明的套子裹住，他大手扶住他比女孩子还纤细的腰板，掐的狠狠的，抵住肖战早就湿哒哒，一张一翕渴求满足的小口就往里送。  
频率很快的抽插满足了姐姐的欲望。肖战翘起来的碎发被他撞的一晃一晃的，令人垂涎欲滴的红唇半张半合的叫喊着，打着颤的腿弯全靠依靠在王一博身上才没有软下去。  
“王，王一博……一博……”姐姐扬高了脑袋，张这小嘴不断喊着校霸的名字，他自己胯下硬起的高高的性器蹭着桌沿来获得些摩擦的快感抚慰着敏感的地方。王一博的大手通过他身体前方宽大大的衣襟把手探进去，去摸水灵灵，被咬肿了涨大了一圈的乳粒，在他手里捻来捻去。  
“姐姐的胸好大，还是软的……”他把头伸过去，他们的身下紧紧的契合，舌尖纠缠不休的在两人的嘴间来来回回。  
“别…别捏啊……啊！”极其敏感的肖战被舔着耳垂，胸前被一双手肆意妄为的玩弄。  
“姐姐怎么这么敏感啊，是不是要滴奶了……”王一博声音暗哑，在他耳朵边炸开，炸的他晕乎乎的，手指也摸上他光滑平坦的肚子。“姐姐还没成年吧，要给我生个宝宝吗？”  
“呜…不，不要……”肖战被他摸的痒痒的，低声呜呜的求饶，却换来他更猛烈的进攻。  
“我偏要，都射给姐姐，姐姐都吞掉…给我生一个宝宝，要像姐姐的宝宝……”他刚说完，频率迅速加快，将积攒了所有的粘稠的精液全都释放进了套子里。  
王一博也只是嘴上说说而已，他还是很懂分寸的，毕竟清理起来很麻烦。  
“姐姐…你是不是女孩子啊……”王一博揪着他腰间凌乱的短裙小声嘟囔。肖战只剩下瘫软在床上气喘吁吁的份儿，腿也合拢不上了。

第二天坐在教室里的肖战早读一下课就坐在位子上，苦巴巴的脸拉着长呛喊：  
“王一博——”  
“怎么了哥？”王一博猛得从位子上站起来，飞快地窜到肖战面前。  
“我要去厕所，扶着我！！”肖战降低了分贝在他耳边小声吼到，手攥成小拳头锤了王一博一拳。  
校霸笑的脸都开出花了，连忙扶他起来道：“对不起嗷肖战哥哥，你昨晚太好看了嘛～”  
也不知道其他同学看出来没，反正肖战今天走路的时候是连直线都走不出的。  
“哥你怎么走外八，好傻哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“滚啊！！”肖战本来在低头看路，吼了他一句，一抬头对上了校霸那双无比认真的漆黑双眸。  
“我真的很喜欢很喜欢你。”他把脸埋在肖战的侧颈，软乎乎的脸蛋蹭来蹭去。  
“知道啦王甜甜！”肖战被蹭的痒痒，缩着身子躲，周围同学看着在走廊上打闹的小情侣不少艳羡的目光纷纷投过来。“我也很喜欢你呀。”

〈戏中二·完〉

导演刚喊完“卡”，肖战似乎还没从戏里走出来，眼角都带着甜腻的笑，仿佛那句话不是演戏一般。  
“战哥。”王一博轻轻叫了一声，低沉富有磁性的声音此刻显得那么温柔。  
他在恍惚一瞬间，似乎看见了王一博眼里暗流涌动。让他分不清是他演技太好，还是真的。  
“你好过分老王！”肖战突然一下子笑着喊出来，拳头又锤上他的肩膀，“我真的不能走直线啦！”  
“那就外八，多酷！”王一博笑脸嘻嘻的盯着闹腾的肖战。他锁骨上被留下了一个很浅很淡的吻痕，校服领子刚好遮不住。  
“先去换衣服吧，走了走了。”王一博拉了拉他的手腕，并帮他整理了一下俏皮的碎发。可可爱爱的妹妹头王一博看起来真的很喜欢。  
“哎呀，你俩可真是太棒了！”导演盯着摄像师调完监视器就风风火火凑过来。  
“那眼神，尤其是一博，我要是不知道是在拍戏，我都真以为是学校里无比甜蜜的一对了，太美好了～”  
“学生时代哟！”  
王一博在一边笑的坦然，肖战突然被这么一夸有些尴尬。  
等肖战先转身去了更衣室，王一博嘴角含笑的盯了他的背影许久。是表演出来的眼神吗？他真的不觉得自己演技那么棒。  
“一博啊，你看看你俩能组个长期合作不？”  
“导演……我有些事情，到年底前可能没办法再拍了。”王一博抿着嘴，低头沉思。  
“啊，那太可惜了。”导演十分遗憾的摇摇头，“你和肖导这么合适……”  
“年底，年底有空我一定来。”

肖战觉得自从上次拍完已经好久没见到王一博了。最近被宣传策划搞晕了脑袋，现在才想起来。  
他也一直没去公司，是出事了吗？  
他敲亮手机屏幕，手指飞快地打了几个字。  
没过多久，王一博的简讯就发来了。  
［最近挺忙，战哥是想我了？］  
［还贫嘴，臭崽崽也不和我说一声！我还以为你出什么事了］  
他发完才意识到自己把在心里对他的称呼打上去了。  
好，尴，尬。  
要不撤回吧？但是撤回多么显得心虚……算了算了，又不是什么大不了的事，本来就比我小还不能叫崽崽啦！  
［呀，我已经是战哥的崽崽啦！算是狗崽崽吗？］  
王一博不知道哪学来的，肖战作为一个重庆人自然知道狗崽崽的意思。  
［你还贫！靠，你还回来上班吗！］  
［嗯……年前很忙，年底我会回去的］  
［那行吧，看不出来你个小屁孩还这么多事］  
肖战收起手机，看了看和他仅有一玻璃墙之隔的座位，空荡荡的。  
搞的他心里也空落落的。

思念愈加繁重。  
已经是十月末了，窗前的梧桐树早就稀稀落落的掉完了叶片，光秃秃的枝干立在天边。  
肖战集中精力对着年底这几张信息表看了又看，他眉头皱的紧紧的，眼光挑剔的琢磨着这些内容。一抬头，瞥到了桌子一角上的一个骑着摩托很酷的小人。  
他觉得很像他，就买来了。  
王一博不知道在忙什么，给他发简讯他也不会及时回复。肖战也不好意思去问，毕竟就是普通朋友和同事而已。  
手机铃声突然响起来，肖战看了眼备注，是“导演”两个字。  
“喂，导演。”  
“喂，肖导啊，最近去盯选人累吗？”  
“不累，我本来不就是这个工作吗。”  
“那个，你还考虑考虑和别人合作部戏吗？上次那部真的火的很，你人气很高的。”  
“算了吧……我最近不是很想拍了。”肖战低敛下眸子，乌黑的睫毛盖住了他眸光里自己都感受不到的悲伤。  
“不一定非得和一博拍啊，肖导你演技那么棒，多出几部作品更好。”  
“真的不用了，谢谢导演。”  
肖战挂断了电话，毅然决然的。不知道为什么，自从王一博离开了，他拒绝了许多次让他接戏，还是安安分分的做回自己的导演。  
这么久了，他也不是不谙世事的小毛孩。他好像，因戏生情，喜欢上那臭屁小孩了。  
传说的“日”久生情？  
他随手拍了张桌角小人的照片，发了条仅王一博可见的朋友圈，文字只有两个字：思念  
他没指望王一博能看见，只是思念真的很累。  
［战哥想谁呢？］  
消息立马从消息框里弹出，肖战看着自己日思夜想的人，竟然有种想哭的冲动。  
［没想谁，想睡觉］  
［睡觉？和我睡吗？别急咯，马上就回去和你睡～］  
［嗯？什么时候回来？］  
［快了啊，十一月底就可以，哥已经这么迫不及待了］  
［臭屁王一博！谁迫不及待了！］  
［我还没吃饭呢，好饿哦……］  
［那去吃啊，别总想着工作］  
［战哥会做饭么？］  
［会啊，养活自己当然要会！］  
［那下次我想尝尝战哥的手艺！］  
［行，你回来我给你做］  
［一言为定！］  
他抬眼望望桌角的小人，笑的露出了洁白的牙齿。  
好咯，安心工作啦。十一月底见！


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 商业/车震/

肖战拿着那几张人物表看了又看，压抑住心头的怒火问。  
“当初选角就不合适为什么还选？这是你工作上的失职。”  
站在他面前的编导低着脑袋不敢出声，毕竟是自己的问题。是他自己要求的让导演把选角全权交给他，再三向他确认，委以重任，说到底还是他的问题。  
肖战看着面前脑袋快埋到地里的编导，心里的火没处撒，重重的叹了口气。  
“我们是要出精品，一定要做到面面俱到，而不是一味的看他某一个点，某一个能力。说不定你和他当时接触时，能打动你的点在荧幕上却展现不出来。”他苦口婆心的又教育了编导一番，随后把椅子往后一撤，“走，去片场。”  
肖战高挑的个子穿着紧身裤，显得他腿更加细长。他迈着大步往门外走，编导也火急火燎的跟了上去。

十一月末的天气很冷了。  
永夜的av组在肖战的带领下也做的有模有样了，他们最近在拍一个二十集的戏，选角上却出了问题。  
索性肖战发现的早，才刚拍完两场的外景戏份。他和副导演一起盯着监视器看了大半天。一个长相清秀，圆圆脸很可爱的女演员，十分紧张地站在一旁。肖战看完，皱着眉头半晌。  
“是男演员的问题，感觉不对，换掉。”  
女演员心里的大石头终于落下来。她眼睛发光的盯着肖战，鞠了个大躬，道：  
“谢谢前辈！”  
她知道肖战以前还在gv组做过演员，就顺口喊了前辈。  
肖战一听到“前辈”两个字，似乎有一瞬间的失神。随后他又回过神来，让全组先休息一下，进屋子里暖和暖和。  
待所有人都离开以后，他独自站在冷风里拿着台本斟酌其中一个片段。肖战穿的不多，在零下的温度里也冻的浑身冰凉，可他就是不想回去。  
一闲下来，他脑子里总是胡思乱想。比如，那句“前辈”，又勾起了他的思绪。  
都已经这么久了，他怎么还不来，他是不是在骗人啊。  
肖战想着想着，冷风迎面吹来，坐在高椅子上，他觉得自己的脸都要被吹僵了。直到攥着剧本的冰凉指尖，感受到一丝温热，他才猛然发现不知道什么时候，自己红了眼眶，泪珠扑簌簌的落下来。  
真的好想小朋友。  
他长这么大还是第一次暗恋别人。平常他有张这样的脸，什么人追不到手。但也可能是年龄越大了，有所顾忌的也越多。他不想知道这苦兮兮的暗恋什么时候到头，只想那人快些回来自己身边。  
就在他刚刚擦干净泪水，眼眶还是通红的时候，他似乎听见已经安静下来的的片场有人叫自己。当他回过头，却发现路上空荡荡的，一个人都没有，心里的落寞感愈发深重。  
“肖战！”这一次他可是真真切切的听到了喊声。少年人意气风发的声音，深深烙在他脑海里。  
他猛地回头，却撞上了一个温热的胸膛。  
王一博熟悉的气味他是贪恋的，肖战差点张开胳膊想拥抱他的动作僵住了。  
作为好兄弟哪有这样的呢，他心底的冲动被生生压抑住了，他怕吓到他，回来就好。  
但王一博却反过来，张开胳膊抱了抱他，“战哥！我回来咯！”男孩熟悉的声音在头顶炸开，两个月没见，他的声音似乎更加好听了。  
“你脸这么冰，怎么不进屋坐着呢？”王一博见他半天不说话，低下头摸摸他冰凉的脸，“嗯？战哥怎么哭了？是想我想的吗？”  
“才没有！是冷风吹的！”肖战努力吸了吸鼻子，闷闷的说了一句，趴在他怀里没有动弹，“怎么现在才回来……”  
“事情比较多啊，这不一回来就来找你报道了嘛。”王一博松开他，摸摸他露在外面的指尖也果然是冰冰凉凉的。“回去说回去说，你看你冻的。”  
肖战这才有空将他全身上下都打量了一遍。他好像比之前更瘦了，是没有好好吃饭吗？

王一博即使回来以后也忙的很，三天两头不露面，肖战也不知道他到底在忙什么，最近却有风言风语穿出来，说王一博似乎有女朋友了。  
肖战好几天都耷拉着脑袋，虽然他肯定不信，但是作为暗恋对象，他的心里还是很难过的。  
没什么心思工作，桌上黑屏的手机突然响起来。  
臭崽崽？  
肖战赶紧接起来，王一博低沉的声音从听筒里穿出，似乎更加好听。  
“肖战大导演，有空拍戏吗？”  
他内心os已经一串有空有空有空有空有空有空有空了。

肖战实在是太感谢永夜还有年会特辑了。作为永夜gv圈子的领头，他和王一博必然是要拍摄年会特辑的。  
这次的主题是广大网友的共同投票产生的——商业。  
就在约定拍摄的前一天王一博还忙的不见人影。但当他西装革履的站在肖战面前，笑意盈盈的温柔眸光盯着他看，爱意涌动，恍惚间，他总觉得好像是真的。

〈戏中三〉

上流社会的人们总是衣冠楚楚。聚会也不似那般喧闹。

王一博坐在一旁，手里的香槟早已添了一杯又一杯。这场宴会的主角不是他，但是由于他名气也不小，那些人都和他嘘寒问暖的差不多了，也应付的差不多了。  
突然有个人踱步到他身旁， 王一博微微抬起头对上了那人的眸子。  
他和他是最大的竞争对手，这是整个商业界皆知的事实。  
“肖总，祝贺祝贺。”王一博面无表情微微俯身， 和肖战碰了个杯。玻璃杯相撞的声音回响在耳边，那 么清脆。  
“王总客气了，我还得感谢王总，没有您的支持我无论如何也做不到如此，王总有什么需求尽管开口。” 肖战本来冰冷的目光似乎瞬间就柔软下来，歪歪头微微一笑。但仿佛嘈杂的人声与肖战毫无关系，他就是独树一帜的天使，漂亮的天使。  
“尽管开口?哦?那我们谈谈?”王一博将香槟一饮而尽，他知道肖战根本没有酒量，接过他手里装着果汁的玻璃杯，从一旁的香槟塔上端起一杯递到他手里，示意他喝掉。  
两人的指尖微微相碰。透过冰凉的玻璃杯，肖战似乎 感觉到了来自对方炙热的温度。  
“好啊，谈谈，不谈商业，谈点别的。”肖战扬起脑 袋，张开嘴将冰凉的液体顺着喉管滑进去。他真的不胜酒力，似乎脸上瞬间便起了红晕。  
宴会的主角被王一博拉着从后门匆匆离去， 其他人都还不知道，还有些希望找肖战寒暄的一些不出名的小 总裁像是无头苍蝇在宴会场地乱撞。  
肖战从来都是滴酒不沾，他把控力很好，依靠自己的智慧头脑和雷厉风行的手段做大做强了自己的世界。 他不需要酒桌上那些你来我往的斗酒和寒暄就能做到 充分展示了他的出众能力。  
所以他酒量也是差到极致。仅仅是一杯香槟下肚，王一博根本感觉不到什么， 像是喝水一样平常，出了宴会厅肖战的脸上真的浮起了红晕。喝了酒的他和刚刚的他完全判若两人，尤其是身上由内而外散发的气质似乎瞬间就柔软下来。附近没人，俩人似乎自然而然就黏糊在一起了。  
“王一博。”肖战微微有些醉，突然喊了一声。声音 里此刻竟然带着些许撒娇的气味。  
“嗯?”王一博看着揽上他肩膀的肖战，低低应一白  
“想和我谈什么鸭?”他软软的声音，笑的甜甜的，  
白晃晃的牙齿又好看又可爱。  
“那你呢?”王一博没忍住，飞快的凑上去啄了一下 他的嘴巴，偏着脑袋问。脸上丝毫没了宴席里的冷漠 疏离，目光里溢出水的宠溺好甜好甜。  
“去车里谈，好不好。”肖战凑到他耳边，热乎乎的 气息喷在王一博的耳朵上，他的耳朵尖瞬间红的像烧 起了火。  
喝了酒的肖战似乎是更放的开了，王一博打开门把他塞进去以后就被他顺势拽倒在后车座。狭小的车内空间温度上升的很快，肖战气喘吁吁的解着王一博的红色领带和衬衫，自己身上本来一身整齐的黑色西装 早就皱皱巴巴不成样子。高领的内搭被王一博掀开， 露出他白皙的皮肤，暴露在还微微有些寒冷的车内空 里。颤抖挺立的乳尖被他在嘴里嘬来囔去。  
两具温热的身体相贴，肖战清楚的感受到自己小腹处 那份灼人的火热。爪子不老实的朝那里摸，隔着西装裤轻轻摩擦，一边嗯嗯啊啊的轻叫，一边露出得逞的坏笑。  
肖战的身子地下也早就是泥泞不堪，王一博的手指尖 顺着分泌出来的肠液捅进了那个一张一合的小口里。 自制力极强的他在这方面突然失了耐心，草草几下扩张便提枪上阵，扶着自己硬挺起来的物件抵在穴口往里送。  
肖战腿被举的高高的搭在前座的椅背上，两腿张开， 被王一博扶着腰狠狠往前一撞。  
王一博这次鲜少的没有戴套。直接的肉体相贴，他动作又凶又狠，肖战突如其来被剐蹭到内壁的软肉，身子止不住地颤。他身上那件名贵的黑西服已经折皱的不 成样子。在狭小的车内空间里，两条白花花的大腿去环王一博的腰，渴望得到更多，更深一些。  
王一博低声骂了一句。面上的高贵清冷一刻也矜持不 住了，开始加速抽送起来。昔日两个身价过亿高高在上的对手总裁居然有一腿。  
肖战仿佛是在隐忍什么，除了又浅又低呜咽，刚要溢出嘴边的呻吟他却死咬着下唇不出声。王一博一巴掌打在他的屁股上，一道红手印很快就浮现出来。肖战吃痛的叫出声来。  
“你喊出来，爽就喊出来。”王一博不高兴，大力的挤进去，再抽出来。每一次的力度都又凶又急，像是要将身子底下的人整个贯穿。  
“不……不可以，会，会被听见的!啊!”肖战这时候 倒是来了清醒，小脸扬的老高。他是易出汗体质，每次一运动或者是做爱就会浑身上下大汗淋漓，跟从水里捞出来的一样。这些汗水在他身上就像是熟透了被水冲洗过的红苹果，吸引着王一博一口就咬上去。  
“没关系，叫吧，被听见就听见了。”王一博笑笑， 把从瘫在座椅上的他抱起来，温柔的吻了吻他的嘴角和那个浅色的小痣。  
“不行，我还没结婚呢，被听见就完了.....肖战睁 开那双雾蒙蒙弥漫着水光的眼睛。明明和宴会上一模一样的眸子，那里的一双是温文尔雅，礼貌疏离，这里的一双却更多是勾人，撒娇的狭长桃花眸。  
“嫁给我。”王一博把他揽在怀里，两个人身下相贴， 肖战闷闷的声音让王一博听的心疼。 “嫁给我吧， 这样我就是你的，你就是最厉害的那个了。  
肖战撇撇嘴，脸靠在他精瘦的肩膀上，说:“我穿不了婚纱，你死心吧。  
“原来是很羡慕那些漂亮的新娘子啊。”王一博轻 轻一笑，侧身吻了吻他的耳尖，说:  
“没关系哦，不穿婚纱我也会娶你，你就是我最漂亮的 新娘，像天使一样。”

〈戏中三·完〉


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 新年快乐/

浅浅的月光打在车内。两人吻得不可交开。他又急又燥，像是个毛头小子，已经颇有些成熟的他鲜少有这种感觉，这种冲动像是从心底蔓延到全身，不可抑制直挺挺的，狠狠的爆发出来。王一博唇上忽然一吃痛，松开唇后，才发现面前那只尖牙利齿的小兔子已经气喘吁吁，他的唇也是又红又肿，鼻尖还有淡淡的可疑的红晕，在黑暗的环境下看的不真实。

“先，先上去。”肖战话音刚落，王一博就飞快从车里钻出来

他把自己的身份证丢给前台，要了一一间双人房，就急不可耐的拽着他的手腕匆匆走了。房门刚被“滴”的一声打开，王一博就把人拽进没有电的黑暗房间里。他摸索着插了房卡，打开灯的时候，肖战已经被他抵在墙边上了。

他动作熟练的剥了肖战身上的黑衬衫，轻轻咬住他胸前的那粒硬挺的乳尖，咂的津津有味。瘙痒感不断从胸前部分传来，肖战主动的帮王一博脱掉白衬衫，露出他常年锻炼，白净皮肤上的结实肌肉和小腹的八块腹肌。漂亮的痕迹沟壑看的肖战着迷，手指尖在上面划了又划。肖战主动蹲下，把王一博推到大床边。他没有腰带的牛仔裤很快被解开，硬邦邦的物件已经被肖战握在手里。  
“臭崽崽…怎么这么大……”

优秀者也果然都是相互吸引的。肖战隔着那层浅浅的布料去揉捏炙热的性器。牙齿凑上去轻轻咬住往下扯，跳出来的东西打在他脸上，烫的他一滞。

他张口便熟练的含住，进进出出的吞吃起来，湿热的口腔包着柱身，刺激着他脑袋里的敏感神经，舌头来来回回的舔弄，没套弄几下，性器就硬的已经微微有些狰狞。王一博把手揉进他的碎发里，将他按到在床上，不知哪里摸出来的润滑挤在手上就撩起他还没脱掉的黑衬衫朝身子下方探去。没过多久找出一个薄薄的套子给自己带上，做完这些王博额间大汗淋漓，仿佛是多么隐忍痛苦。  
“战哥现在的样子比戏里更迷人呀……”

他把肖战摆正了腰身，对着穴口狠狠- -挺就挤了进去。由于尺寸太大，穴里又紧又小，湿湿热热挤得王一博都头皮发麻。他一巴掌落在肖战的臀上，肖 战呜呜的弓着背，感受着王一博狠狠地一下又一下的撞在前列腺的软肉上，像是要顶到肠子的长度和热度都让他欲罢不能，只是会张着嘴叫喊。

“哈——唔，好爽，好棒啊!”王一博听着肖战眯着眼睛被撞的支离破碎的声音，总是感觉欲火又涨一分。真真切切的感觉比拍戏里爽多了，他是为他叫的，不是拍戏，不是其他的。他去吸肖战一开一合红嫣嫣的小嘴，手揽着他又细又白的腰。火热的小腹和肖战挺立起来的性器紧紧贴在一-起。 前端细细摩擦的快感和后穴被撑满的快感交错在他的脑海里。爽，真的爽。

肖战被翻了个身，趴在床上，两瓣白嫩嫩的臂肉被王一博捏在手里狠狠地蹂躏，他扬起手，清脆的一巴掌拍在上面，红红的大手掌印让王一博感受到了作为抖s的快感。脑海里什么都不剩，只是想着把面前的人揉碎吃进肚子里一般。肖战呜鸣吃痛的叫声他都置若罔闻，反而还隐隐兴奋。  
他今天好凶啊……肖战仰着头，感受着臀上火辣辣的吃痛和腰间摩挲的大手。自己的手掐在王一博有型的后背上十分用劲，明显的红痕在他白嫩的背上又明显又色情。

不知过了多久，那个叫声好听的猫儿都已经哑了嗓子，脸上的妆都被汗水浸花了，蔫蔫的趴在床上任王一博摆布， 但从来没拒绝过拼命索取的王一博。他也慢慢冷静下来，看着昔日那朵漂亮玫瑰沾满自己凌虐气息，红艳艳的花瓣掉了一地时，心里颇有些懊恼，又一次让自己失控了。  
“抱歉……”他吻吻肖战没什么焦距的眼睛，声音温柔，“我真的太喜欢哥了……”

他将自己射了一次的性器抽出，把沾满了白浊的套子拆下来丢到垃圾桶里，遂转身抱起肖战，两人就光着身子进了浴室。肖战比他略高，为了当模特的他也一直健身，他也能轻易的抱起来。在他怀里，一米八多的大男人显得娇小极了。

“战哥，看窗外，放烟花啦。”  
王一博指着窗子外面飞上天空爆炸开来五彩缤纷的烟花和怀里的人讲。  
“嗯，好漂亮啊……”肖战无力的点点头，舔了舔干涸的唇。

“新年快乐肖战，和你度过了新的一年。”  
“2020年是新的开始，也要好好爱我。”  
王一博撅着嘴巴，和他鼻尖相碰。

“好哦……新年快乐王一博。”  
“我的其中一个新年愿望就是，别总欺负我！臭崽崽！”  
肖战挣扎着站起来，扶着自己青一块红一块的腰哀嚎。

“我最最最喜欢战哥了！”  
“我也是！”

—新年快乐呀—


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 双暗恋QAQ/王一宝到底是怎么教老婆跳舞的

导演一喊完卡，车内的镜头立马关闭。  
只不过两个人现在还互相抱着，肖战脸色潮红埋在他胸膛里，闭着眼睛不知道在想什么。  
“你俩继续，摄像头我给关了。”导演的声音从车里的小麦传进来，听的肖战快羞到地缝里了。  
主要是两人现在还处于负距离的状态。王一博在狭小的车内空间紧紧的抱着他，轻笑一声道：“我们这算是戏外了。”他把他的脸捧起来，和自己面对面，温柔的吻了吻肖战紧闭的眼角。  
上一秒戏里的动作很粗暴迅速，下一秒戏外他就温柔成了一滩水。原来现实生活里的王一博是这样的，肖战心想。  
他动作幅度不大，但那根又粗又长的那根物什把他填的满当当的。肖战还是压抑着爽到爆的呻吟，洁白的兔齿把下唇咬出一个深深的红印。  
王一博看他这幅样子，压着他低头去嘬他的红唇，舌尖撬开他紧紧的牙关和他的小舌纠结在一起。车里本就空间狭小，接吻发出的声音听的肖战脸红心跳。车外静悄悄的，本来还有几个的工作人员不知道什么时候都已经离开了。  
“别怕，真的没人听见啦，叫出来吧……”  
王一博放开他又软又甜的唇，低声道。大手握住肖战身下那根轻轻揉搓，让他爽的叫出声来。  
“唔…”  
“我可以射在里面吗，哥……”王一博趴在他耳朵边轻轻问。由于拍摄需要，他这次没有带套，而且车内空间真的是太狭小了，两人的大幅度动作很不方便。  
“可，可以……”肖战闭着眼睛烧红着脸点点头。毕竟是心动的男孩，他当然愿意接受。  
王一博没再拖拉，对着他皱皱巴巴衬衫下面露出的乳尖就含上去，加快了身子底下的频率。  
“啊……嗯！别，别咬！”肖战仰高了脑袋，十指全部埋在胸前那颗毛茸茸的脑袋的碎发间。他的腿被分开，卡在座椅顶部，都已经麻麻的了。  
王一博把他的乳粒咬的又红又肿，还道：“战哥好甜啊。”  
“臭崽，崽崽……呜啊啊啊——”忽然被很深的刮蹭到内壁的小突起，两个人一起到了高潮。  
他烫人的精液又浓又烈，肖战只觉得自己肚子都要被戳破了。  
“呜…好浓的味道……”他软瘫在车座上，身下一片狼藉，真的好累哦。车里全部都是欢爱过后王一博的精液味。他是多久了连自慰都没做过吗？  
“嗯…这不是都留给战哥嘛……”他狡黠的笑笑，从前座抽出几张卫生纸帮肖战擦那个被操出一个小圆洞合都合不上的后穴。精水还在满满的往外流淌，王一博愣了五秒钟，突然从自己的衣兜里掏出一个粉红色的小东西。  
“你—你干嘛！”突然有冰凉的东西挤进他温热的内壁，肖战吓了一跳，却把那颗跳蛋夹的更深了。  
“帮你堵一下啦！清理不出来，万一等会要是流了你一腿怎么办。”王一博一本正经的说，手上的动作却在离开之前又摸了他大腿内侧的敏感肉一把。  
“呜……”他缩了缩腿，眨巴眨巴湿漉漉眼睛，看着王一博先穿好衣服。  
随后他打开车门跳下车，让肖战自己在车里穿衣服。  
居然在戏外做了啊。肖战现在都还是晕乎乎的。他们其实可以分开，然后自慰解决的，没想到居然还是做完了。  
真的好爽啊。  
下了车以后，他站都站不住，腿被卡在座椅上很麻，王一博见他一歪，忙伸出手来扶他一把。  
肖战走路还是觉得别扭，可能是因为身子后面还夹着个东西，他每走一步都觉得那东西像是要掉出来。  
王一博看肖战迈不开步子不敢走的样子颇觉得好笑，他从兜里拿出遥控器，给肖战晃晃。  
“别……”肖战吓得眼睛老大，还没缓过来的雾蒙蒙的眼睛让王一博看了心软。  
“好咯，不吓你了，但真的很好玩啊。”王一博兀自按下了一档的开关，眼疾手快的去把肖战揽下来。  
他果然迅速在王一博怀里软了下来，成了一滩水。  
“啊呜…你快，关，关掉，要流出来了……”刚做完的身子敏感，后穴里的精液又是上好的润滑，娇嫩的穴肉被这样玩弄，肖战的手无力的揪着王一博的衣服，牙齿死死咬住下唇，面色潮红。  
“嘻嘻……”王一博见状也不再欺负他，连忙关掉，因为他似乎看见肖战黑色的西装裤屁股处上有一滩水渍。只是这么可爱的哥哥，好想亲一口……

已经是十二月了。年会特辑也会在元旦当天很上，永夜的年会倒是专门邀请了avgv组的演员们。  
“王一博，三十一号晚上你去么？”  
肖战坐在自己的桌子前，仰头朝自己右斜方的位置看去。  
那边的男孩趴在办公桌上无聊的很，一听他问自己就连忙道：“去啊，为什么不去。”  
“公司的意思是想让咱俩搭个档，搞个什么野生组合？”  
“行啊行啊，多好玩。”王一博赶紧点头，“组合名就叫‘一战’多好，我在前面，很贴切哈哈哈哈哈。”  
肖战一下子没反应过来，等他反应过王一博是在说上下都问题时他突然长大了嘴巴，震惊的样子可爱极了，嗔怪一声道：“王一博你善良一点啊！是人吗！”  
“嗯哼，肖战哥哥害羞啦，难道不是吗？鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅。”王一博逗他成功，发出了得意的笑声。他直勾勾的盯着他看，肖战真的太有趣了，比手机好玩多了。  
“听说十二月三十一号那天晚上会下雪。”肖战低下头不经意的说。  
“而且情侣间在下第一场雪的时候接吻会幸福一辈子，好羡慕哦～”王一博在一旁补充。  
肖战都听愣了。他也只是点头附和，喃喃道：“好羡慕。”  
“那么战哥有喜欢的人了吗？”  
“……有。”肖战抬起头，看着面前嬉皮笑脸的男孩，声音很轻，眸光也愈加暗淡。就是你啊，他心里想。  
“战哥这么棒，那喜欢的人一定也很优秀吧。”王一博露出漂亮的笑容，牙齿洁白，“我也是哦。”  
嗯？肖战先是点头，然后一愣。他说，他也有喜欢的人？  
他嘴角的笑突然僵住了，连自己都不清楚脸上现在是什么表情。他的心忽然被攥的紧紧的，呼吸都颇有些困难。  
“那……你还没表白吗？”他小心翼翼的问，生怕得到自己恐惧的答案，但又实在憋不住。  
这或许就是暗恋的苦楚吧。  
“没有，我想等合适的时机。”王一博盯着大落地窗前的碧蓝天空，脸上带着幸福的笑容，但随机也神情一转，小声道：“万一失败了…怎么办……”  
“一博怎么会失败？这么优秀的小朋友！”肖战看他情绪低落，连忙安慰。他心口越来越痛，却还要强装镇定。  
他对情绪把控的很好，简直恰到好处，泄露不出一丝难过。却不想王一博倒更加低沉了。  
“你放心，你这么优秀，没人会抵挡的住的。”肖战站起来走过去，拍拍他肩膀，和他站在一起盯着落地窗外。  
“借你吉言。”

王一博打算在永夜的年会上跳舞。他以前很喜欢舞蹈，也学过很久，底子非常好。  
“战哥，你和我一起跳吧。”王一博拿手里的圆珠笔戳戳肖战腰间的痒痒肉，戳的他一惊。  
“我…不行的，我不会跳舞……”  
肖战为难的摇摇头，却耐不住小朋友的软磨硬泡。“没关系啦，跟着我保证包教包会。学滑板不就是吗？”

肖战那次看见王一博在公司活动室里滑滑板羡慕极了。他很喜欢这些年轻人活力四射的东西，虽然自己也算年轻人。他就提了一嘴好酷，他也想学，王一博就开始每天坚持教他滑滑板。  
起初他真的连上板都怕的要死，抿着个嘴唇皱着小眉头，苦兮兮的揪着王一博的胳膊，下一秒就被乱活动的板吓得突然叫一声。  
王一博无奈的扶着他在平地上慢慢滑，嘴角上是怎么也掩饰不住的笑容。其实一开始王一博说要教他他真的很忐忑。那次他看见一个女孩子和王一博玩滑板，想让王一博教他，没想到这小孩就站在那里嘴上指导，眼睁睁的看着那女孩一屁股摔在地上才过去扶一把。  
但现在看王一博上心的样子也不赖嘛……

“跟我跳舞嘛～战哥！”王一博哀嚎，整间办公室都是他的动静。  
“战哥战哥战哥，肖战肖战肖战～”  
“肖战啊～  
“行行行行，别嚎啦，我跳就是了，你别嫌弃我笨啊。”肖战无奈扶额，答应下来。

接着，他在舞蹈室上半月了王一博的“速成班”，什么“速成班”！明明是贼船！  
他跳舞的时候，王一博一个一个动作扒出来教给他，一个一个动作纠正他，短短三分钟的舞蹈硬生生教了半个多月。如果说这是敬业的话！那么，过分的是，他不知道是有意还是无意，总是喜欢打自己的屁股！  
“腰，要弯一点。”王一博又突然一巴掌落在他的屁股上，虽然根本就不痛，但是一个大男人被比自己小的人打屁股着实很丢脸。  
“啊啊啊王一博！你怎么总是打我屁股！”肖战立马弹起来，就看见背后的王一博站的拽拽的盯着他看，脸上带着不怀好意的笑容。  
“做错了当然要打，要不战哥想一个别的方式惩罚？”  
“反正不能打了！”肖战皱着眉头，抬手去锤他。  
王一博以前怎么就没发现逗他这么好玩呢。  
“那好吧……”他无奈的摊手，一副无可奈何的样子。  
肖战美滋滋的继续做动作，王一博本来就比他矮，突然钻到他前面，和他离得非常近。然后抬起膝盖，去蹭他的大腿。  
“腿再分开点。”  
肖战本来大腿内侧就敏感，在练舞室里热，裤子穿的也薄，被他这么一蹭差点喊出来，但看王一博板着小脸一本正经的样子也就憋住了。  
他不知道是有意还是无意的，膝盖总是蹭过他的大腿，还有…裤裆处……要么就脸突然离他好近，在他耳朵边呼气，说动作要领。  
一番纠正下来，肖战脸上红彤彤了一片，鼻尖上都沁着细密汗珠，嘴巴微微张开，兔牙若隐若现。此刻就连身体上都敏感的要死。  
他根本就是故意的吧喂！  
因为他看见王一博背过身时脸上鼓起来的小奶瞟，你在偷笑吧臭崽崽！！！

十二月三十一号当天，王一博没来公司。肖战坐在位子上忐忑极了，给他发了个微信。  
王一博回他晚上他会准时去的，肖战的心这才放下来。  
别出什么差错啊。


	9. Chapter 9

夜晚的风很凉，会场里却人声鼎沸，热热闹闹。

肖战一脸担忧的回到后台休息室，就看见有一个小小的身影窝在墙角。

“谁？”

那人回过头来，他带着黑色的帽子，手上还拿着一盒牛奶正在喝。脸上的奶瞟一鼓一鼓的，可爱极了。

“一博？你怎么才来？”

肖战盯了他好久，这才松了一口气。看他仍然是一副常服打扮，颇有些着急。

“刚处理完些事情，还不晚。”

王一博把牛奶盒子吸得扁扁的，随手往面前的垃圾桶里一扔，这才站起身来。

“战哥有多带的西装吗？恐怕今天要借用一下了。”

“有，我还有一套备用的。”

肖战也没顾得上询问他到底怎么回事，便领着他匆匆进了休息室。

“快穿快穿，等会儿就要开始了。”

他是真的很着急，毕竟这也算是他们首次公开在屏幕面前亮相。肖战想都没想，就上手去帮他拽黑色外套。

“嗯？不必这么着急吧，不知道，他还以为战哥在耍流氓呢。”

他轻笑一声，凉薄的唇扯开一个弧度，一只手抓住了肖战在他身上四处摸索的时候。

“臭崽崽！什么时候了还不快点！”

肖战被他调戏的脸发红，颇有些气急败坏的打了他一下。

王一博这才低下头顺从的把上衣脱下来，露出结实的小腹和撩人冷硬的人鱼线。

“快快快，还有十分钟啦！”

肖战顺手从旁边拿起衬衫就往他身上塞，指尖不小心间总是能碰到他发烫的肌肤。

“我自己来，战哥再这么撩我可就要硬了。”

王一博一把抓住他做乱的小手，声音似乎都变了调。肖战这才愣住，傻傻呆呆的停下了手上的动作。

随后等他反应过来，愤怒的露着兔牙道：“王一博！！！”

年会早已开始。大厅里热烈的欢呼声都能隐约传到后台休息室。肖战也知道里面不乏有想来看他俩的。

领导和他说过，要让他和王一博演一演，起码是为今后的路做个铺垫。

本来就是cp，也无可奈何。但他并没有告诉王一博，他不希望以这样的方式，演出一副真情实感的样子，这样会让他更痛苦……

就像在戏里分别那刻，他多希望王一博所有温存的目光是真的。

“来吧。”

他看王一博穿好衣服，把脑子里的情绪丢掉，勾唇一笑，朝他伸出自己的手。

王一博只是笑了笑，没说话，把指尖搭上去。

他们自黑暗踏向镁光灯闪烁的会场，四周的尖叫声似乎要把他们淹没。

“战哥，还不松手？”

王一博挑眉，歪着头问他。看了看被肖战抓着的右手问到。

“嗯……哦，哦。”

肖战慌慌忙忙松开手，这才反应过来，走了一路他居然都在牵着王一博的手！

通红的指尖攥成拳头，手心里沁了一层薄薄的汗珠。迎着灯光，肖战跟在王一博挺拔的背影后面，盯着他的后脑勺出神。

踏出这一步，他们就会绑在一起了。不管王一博愿不愿意，让他自私这一次吧。

“下面让我们有请永夜知名大导演——肖战和演员——王一博带来一场双人舞表演！”

一场异常热烈的舞蹈表演似乎点燃了全场。公司又借机宣传了他们两人的新年特辑影片，吸引起很多的目光。

跳完舞的王一博盯着气喘吁吁的肖战的侧脸，毫不掩饰的眼神。

他出了很多汗，和拍戏做/爱一样，肖战还是那么能出汗，像从水里捞出来一样。

永夜的年会很热闹。粉丝们有粉丝的狂欢，他们也有他们的狂欢。

逐渐进入后半环节，内场的大厅里，王一博转过身，从香槟塔上端起来一杯澄黄色的酒，朝肖战微微欠身。

“肖导，新年多指教。”

肖战点点头，看着他温柔的脸庞和目光，脸庞微微泛光。王一博不知道什么时候左手中指上多了一枚闪闪发光的戒指。

“多指教。”

肖战抿抿嘴，眼神晦暗，将满腔凶猛爱意掩藏最深。

十一点多些，肖战就提前离场了。他没告诉其他人，是偷偷溜走的，连王一博也不知道。

他是个细心的人，也留意到王一博左手中指上亮色的戒指。他，是已经表白成功了吗？那怎么不告诉自己。

太不厚道了吧，王一博。

临近新一年的刺骨冷风尽数打在他脸上。他都没发现什么时候红了眼眶，亦或是手里都攥出了一道道红痕。

他抬头看看昏沉沉的天空，没有月亮，今晚会下雪啊。

他漫无目的的走在大街上，逛荡了接近十多分钟。他看看表，已经十一点四十三了。

好糟糕的新年呢。

他这么想着，远处突然传来摩托车的轰鸣声。肖战没心思回头看，却猛然感觉身边刮过一阵风。

一辆炫酷的摩托横斜在他面前。车座上全副武装的那个人把摩托一熄火，将手上笨拙的手套摘下来，搭在车把上。

迎着刺目的路灯下，肖战差点看不清摩托车上那人的脸。他把绿色的超酷头盔摘下来，随手往摩托车上一扣，肖战随后看见了一串白白的雾气。

“肖战！你怎么跑出来了！”

他还没来得及答话，那人长腿一迈便跳下了熄火了的摩托车。

“找了你好久。”

肖战这才反应过来，他漂亮的长睫毛微微颤抖，好半天才勾起一个笑容。

“嗯，有点累了。”

“啊？那我接下来想和战哥聊的事情你累了能听吗？”

王一博故作惊讶，慢慢走到肖战面前，满脸笑容。

“有什么事就说吧，没事。”

“肖战。”

他突然一个大步迈上来，和肖战靠的很近很近。

王一博比肖战矮一点，微微一仰头，两人险些鼻尖触碰。

“你……”

“现在是北京时间十一点五十六分。”

“坐标北京。”

“人物，王一博，肖战。”

“我这里有一枚戒指，战哥愿意带在左手中指上吗？”

他看着笑眯眯的王一博，从衣服的侧兜里摸出一枚晶亮亮的戒指。肖战记得清楚，那和王一博手上的那枚是一样的。

他没说话，微张着通红的嘴巴盯着王一博看。

“现在是北京时间十一点五十八分，肖战先生还不答应？”

“我希望和你谈一个甜甜的恋爱。”

“嘘，肖战先生说我表白一定会成功的。”

“那么，男朋友，你好啊。”

王一博拉过肖战的左手，没听他的意见，直接帮他把戒指推到细长的中指上。

“新年快乐。”

零点整，王一博笑出声来，温热的气息洒在他的脸上。

“和你过的第一个新年啊。”

肖战忽然趴在他肩膀上，情绪有些激动。他一直没说话，此刻才紧紧抱住他，闷闷的在他怀里说了一句：

“新年快乐。”

“如果下雪了，我们就接吻吧。”

王一博在他耳边轻轻的说。

肖战猛得直起身子，捧住王一博棱角分明，瘦了许多的脸道：

“可我现在就想吻你。”

肖战堵上了王一博湿软的唇。浅尝辄止的吻了吻他就立马分开了。

纷纷扬扬的鹅毛雪花飘落，落在大街上互相依偎在一起的身影上。

“我们回家，我做饭给你吃。你不是说想吃我做的饭吗？”

肖战拉着王一博的手，朝他的摩托车跑去。

“头盔早就给你准备好了。”

王一博拿下来挂在车把上的另一个头盔递给肖战。细心的帮他带好，然后扣紧了外衣的扣子。

摩托车载着男朋友一路远去，他们把所有的负面都留在了去年。

家里是很暖和的。王一博第一次来肖战的家里。

房子不大，倒也处处充满了温馨和家的气息，沙发上的海绵宝宝抱枕被王一博顺手拿起来抱在怀里。

“只有面条了，凑活一下吧。”

王一博乖巧的点点头，盯着肖战围上围裙进了出厨房。

没过多久，窗户外面对面楼层的灯熄灭了一盏又一盏，很香的味道从厨房里飘过来。

“来，来这坐。”

肖战招呼他过来坐下，手里端着一个冒热气的白瓷碗放在桌子上。

王一博坐过去，拿起一旁的筷子，低头打量面条。

干净的白瓷碗里，细长的面条加上几片菠菜叶，中间是一个心形荷包蛋。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 口交//一起看烟火吧

大年三十的街道上异常清冷。

人人都走的飞快，口罩覆面，沉默不语。肖战站在阳台上，望着楼下街道上挂满的大红灯笼叹气。  
这次的传染病真的是来的猝不及防，让本来热热闹闹新年也没了年味。

他父母今年恰巧在国外，出于疫情的考虑，肖战没让父母回国，家里自然而然就冷冷清清的，只剩下他一个人。  
王一博前些天发微信说要来他家过年，便又忙的找不着北了。肖战一直不知道他在忙什么，他心底里有隐隐的不安，掏出手机拨通电话打了过去。  
对面嘟嘟了两声，很快就接了起来。

“喂，战哥。”

“还在忙吗一博？”

“嗯嗯，不过下午就能过去咯，别急。”

“那好，在外面记得带好口罩，多洗洗手什么的。”

“好，战哥也要乖乖呆在家里。”

简单的聊了几句，肖战似乎听见王一博那边很吵，就立马挂了电话。  
他系好围裙，转过身拿起桌上的一小碗面粉和手旁的纯净水熟练的开始和面。

一博是北方孩子，那要给崽崽包饺子吃。

下午三点多，肖战家的门被敲响了。他赶紧把那张圆润的薄薄饺子皮放下，扑扑身上的面粉，连忙走去开门。  
门一打开，提着一大堆东西的王一博就被肖战一下子抱住了。肖战毛茸茸的脑袋在他颈窝蹭来蹭去，笑的眼睛弯弯，傻傻的声音开心的道：“你来啦。”

“嗯嗯，先让我进去啊，战哥。”

王一博偏偏头，吻了吻肖战的耳尖，声音低低的。扯开一抹笑容，眸光宠溺。

“在包饺子？”

“是啊快洗洗手，过来和我一起包。”

王一博点点头，把外套脱下来，用热水烫了烫带过的口罩才凑到厨房来。  
王一博从后面环住带着围裙的肖战细细的腰，靠在他背上，小脑袋蹭来蹭去，胳膊也不老实，挠的肖战腰上痒痒的。

“战哥身上有茉莉花的味道，好香啊。”

“好啦，别闹啦，快来包饺子。”

肖战拿过一张薄薄的饺子皮递给王一博。

“我不会啊。”

“这都不会？你是小少爷吗王一博。”

肖战哑然失笑，却猛得感觉背后那人一僵。

“怎么了？”

“没事，我不会战哥可以教我啊！”

王一博看着肖战捏出一个圆滚滚白白胖胖的小饺子，笑出来两颗洁白的兔齿，明晃晃的是那么好看。

烟火气息极重，仙子翩然降落人间。

王一博笨手笨脚的把面粉弄的到处都是。鼻尖尖上都有浮粉，肖战笑他好笨，王一博鼓着奶瞟在他得意的笑的十分开心的时候突然凑上去，不轻不重咬了他耳垂一下，顺便伸出舌尖轻轻一舔。

“唔…别闹啊……”

肖战往后一缩身子，半边脸红了一大片。他耳朵敏感的很，被王一博这样逗弄浑身都不舒服。  
王一博迅速的把手里包了馅的饺子随手一捏，放在簸箕上排整齐，然后一下搂住肖战的腰，去亲他的侧颈。  
他尖利的小牙齿在肖战雪白的颈子上慢慢啃咬，热气全都呼在他颈窝。王一博像小无赖一样死死环住他，低声道：

“可以吗，战哥……”

“还，还没包完饺子啊…别，别闹，啊！”

肖战被王一博狠狠的捏了一把细腰，手里刚包好的一个漂亮的小饺子差点掉了。  
王一博眼疾手快的把饺子接过来，放在一旁。手指尖一勾就将围裙扯了下来。带着面粉的大手捧住肖战的脸，没说话就冲着粉嫩嫩的唇吻了上去。  
甜滋滋的味道像是罂粟，软糯的舌尖伸进他温热的口腔，肆意在他嘴里上下舔舐，牙齿去咬肖战的下唇。  
一番唇舌交缠下来，两人都气喘吁吁。肖战红着脸蛋，小声闷闷的道：“去床上。”

“好哦……”

两人一路往卧室去一路吻的混乱。肖战身上的白色毛衣都已经被王一博掀起来，大手不老实的在他身上摸来摸去。  
肖战被王一博推倒在大床上时才堪堪反应过来。

这是他们戏外第一次做爱。肖战格外认真的盯着他，顺从的被他脱掉白色毛衣，光裸着上身被王一博亲吻，咬下一个又一个属于他的印记。

“你轻一点啊…王一博你个骗子…”

肖战被他粗暴的动作弄的有些痛，先前车震那一场他那么温柔都是装出来的吗呜呜呜。

“嗯？哪有？”

王一博从他胸前抬起头，一脸无害的道，要不是他胸前红红的齿痕说不定肖战都相信了。

“是哥太甜了啊，忍不住……”

王一博一口含住他左侧的乳头，牙齿细细啃咬，舌头灵巧的舔来舔去。

“呜……啊，还有，这个……”

另一边胸脯的空荡荡让他难受的扭着身子，微颤挺立的乳尖急需抚慰。王一博伸出手捏住，大力揉搓了起来。

“战哥好敏感啊……”

王一博在他胸口呼了一口气，红了一大片肌肤。  
拍了那么几场戏，王一博也早就找到肖战的敏感点是身体里哪一处了。他膝盖在肖战大腿内侧蹭来蹭去，时不时的抵住裤裆撩拨半天，或者在他腰间揉捏，在耳朵边呼气。  
肖战被他撩拨的整个人都像煮熟了一样，红彤彤的不得了。  
当王一博再去把手伸进他裤子里摸时，竟然在内裤上摸到了几滴粘液。随后他的手指抵住肖战的后穴，却摸到了一个撑开穴口的圆润跳蛋。

“哦？战哥原来早就计划好了啊，都已经自己玩过了？”

他一边往深处顶那枚跳蛋一边耳语，即使没开震动，肖战被他用指奸的呜呜乱叫，内壁又敏感又湿软，把王一博的三根手指包的紧紧的。

“呜…我会扩张了，会了……”

“啊？战哥原来是在在意这个啊？”

“没关系没关系，你都有老公了，以后老公帮你。”

王一博身子底下早就硬到发疼的性器被肖战隔着裤子揉捏，然后解开拉链，把手伸了进去。

“哥这次怎么这么主动，不就是几个月没做嘛。”

“你还说…！”

对于戏外他们认真的第一次，肖战也不想只自己舒服。他躲开王一博欲抱住他的手，蹲下张口含住刚从紧绷绷的牛仔裤里解脱的涨成紫红色的性器。他知道被人口是多么爽的事情。  
对于王一博尺寸大的颇有些吓人的性器，肖战长大了嘴才堪堪全都含住，戳到他的喉咙都有些令他反胃。嘴角也不受控制的滴下晶莹的液滴。  
他口活很好，软糯的小舌尖在铃口打着圈圈，溢出的腥气满满的透明液体被他尽数舔舐干净。柱身上敏感脆弱的血管感受着口腔的舒适，王一博爽的低低喘息。

“好了，乖，用后面……”

王一博看肖战被顶到翻白眼的样子颇有些心疼，他把肖战扶起来，翻过身摁在床上。  
身下的跳蛋被他拿出来，带着湿淋淋的水。王一博把硕大的性器在他后穴处抵住，然后打了一把他肉感的屁股。

“放松，我进来了……”

太久没做过，即使肖战事先扩张过了也还不太能接受他的尺寸。他痛的低声呜咽，王一博被他紧致的后穴夹到头皮发麻。

“放松…老公要被你夹断了……”

王一博低下头去环他的腰，细细密密的碎吻落在他后背上。肖战突然感觉到很安心，慢慢放松下来，他即使还是痛到不行，但王一博也能慢慢抽送了。  
两人调整了好久，肖战痛苦的呜咽才消失了。王一博把他揽在怀里，一边接吻身子底下一边抽插。

“宝宝，宝宝好会吸啊……”

“呜呜…你，你好过，分……”

“对不起嘛宝宝，是你太招人喜欢了啊，我忍不住……”

“王一博，你，你喜欢我吗……啊！”

王一博忽然加快了频率，每一下都凶狠的装在他的敏感点上。

“喜欢，宝宝…我怎么会不喜欢宝宝呢……”

“宝宝被老公玩的样子这么可爱，我怎么会不喜欢……”

“臭崽崽！就会…贫嘴……啊啊——”

两人做了接近有半小时，王一博才把肖战禁锢在怀里，抓住被肏到想逃跑的小兔子，狠狠一顶，浓浓的精液全都灌了进去，他低低一声道：  
“我爱你，肖战……”

“我也是……”

王一博看瘫在床上完全没有力气再做别的事情的小兔子，笑着摇摇头，帮他清理干净。

“饺子还没包完呐，战哥！”

“都怪你！我没力气包了！！”

“没关系，我学会了，我来。”

晚上六点多，王一博才手忙脚乱的包好了一板各式各样的饺子。肖战起身走到厨房，看着这些饺子嫌弃极了，但还是为了不打击他的信心，扯着嘴角道：

“嗯嗯，很棒，下次再接再厉。”

“既然这么棒那战哥给我点奖励吧。”

王一博笑的得意，突然凑到肖战唇上吧唧亲了一口。

“好甜。”

王一博故作回味的砸吧砸吧嘴，然后笑的很开心。才反应过来被这么占了便宜的小兔子睁大了眼睛，笑的甜甜的，赶紧去下饺子了。

准备好年夜饭的肖战喊了王一博很久也不见人影，他从厨房出来也没找到王一博的身影。  
手机突然响了，他一看是王一博打来的，接起来放在一边。

“战哥！从阳台那里看楼下！”

肖战不知道他在搞什么鬼，放下筷子走到阳台边。五楼的高度不高不低，刚好能看见楼底的一个身影。  
那个身影仰起脸来，似乎是发现了肖战，但他戴着口罩，肖战看不清他的表情。  
地上已经摆满了用蜡烛摆出的爱心。火光在寒风和黑暗中熠熠生辉，点亮了肖战深黑色的眸子。

“肖战——”

他大喊一声，但声音闷闷的，听着还有点好笑。  
肖战朝他挥挥手，示意自己有看见。  
王一博声音喊的大，周围突然多出来几户凑热闹的人家趴在阳台上看。就连对面楼层也吸引来几户人家。  
除夕的夜安安静静。

“我喜欢你！”

“我爱你！”

超大声的表白让肖战红了眼眶。他如果能看得清楚王一博的脸，那么他一定是笑的很开心吧。

“我也喜欢你！”

他冲着底下大喊，声音微微有些颤抖。

“我们要一起看新年的第一场烟火啊！！”

王一博拿起一枚蜡烛，引燃了早就摆放整齐的烟火引线。  
幸亏这是五环以内。肖战突然笑了出来。

家家户户阳台上的人都聚集了很多，因为传染病而异常清冷的街道上今年都没了年味。  
炫目的烟火全都冲上天空，各色烟花轰然爆开，五彩斑斓，昏暗的天空都被点燃成了光的海洋。  
肖战趴在阳台上，只抬头看了一眼烟花，就飞速抓起口罩从五楼跑了下去。  
王一博一抬头没看见肖战，正在疑惑呢，单元楼的门里就突然冲出一个身影。

“王一博！”

那人一下子扑倒他身上，紧紧抱住他。在烟火的照耀下两人眼里都像有五色的星星一样熠熠发光。

“好漂亮。”

不久，那些烟火就燃烧殆尽了。似乎变成了一道道星光瀑布从天空滑落。

“新年快乐！！”两人虽然都带着口罩，声音闷闷的，但还是一起大声的吼了出来。

“新年快乐！！！”  
不知道是哪户人家，突然有个声音也喊了出来。随后越来越多的声音喊“新年快乐”，伴随着远处噼里啪啦的爆竹声，似乎又是一个热热闹闹的新年。  
肖战这才反应过来，抬头看见四周的居民楼窗户前居然站了这么多人！  
两人把烟火的垃圾往墙角堆了一堆，打扫结束才上楼吃年夜饭。

“王一博，来日方长。”

肖战盯着王一博的后脑勺笑的开心，轻轻道一句。


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 过年不出门在家干吗//铂金一笑选择做爱

最近疫情愈发严重了。

肖战家小区都被封锁起来了。多亏了王一博来的时候提的一大包蔬菜和水果，他俩还不至于被困在家里吃不上饭。  
肖战空闲的时候总是躺在床上刷微博也不敢出门。看着一倍一倍网上翻的感染人数，他又偏头望了望窗外清冷的街道。

唉，不知道什么时候能过去。

哦，为什么说是空闲时候呢？因为把一只不知餍足的狼崽子和自己一起困在家里完全就是错误的选择啊啊啊啊！！！  
不说别的，似乎是大家都在家里，游戏里坑队友玩家忽然激增，气的王一博差点摔手机。肖战在一边吃吃嘲笑，后果就是，王一博没手机玩就来玩他了。  
呵呵，大年初一初二初三，他都不知道被王一博按着做了多少次，也得亏他买的套够了……  
他们以前拍戏的几场床戏完全就是现在的零头而已。

大年初四的早晨，他还没吃饭，刚刚醒就靠在床头刷着微博。王一博好像都已经跑到厨房忙乎了，最近这几天，他天天被王一博折腾的不轻，早饭都是臭崽崽在学着做。  
虽然做的味道很……但总比饿着肚子好。

“肖导，新年好啊！”

突然来了条语音，肖战外放点开，之前合作的那个导演的声音从听筒里穿出来。

“新年快乐啊导演，有事吗？”

肖战给他回了个语音，声音似乎把王一博吸引过来了。

“那个，一博现在回来了是吧……还有没有继续合作的打算啊？”

导演试探的询问让肖战不觉好笑。  
他其实一点也不想拍了，现在每天都被王一博折磨过来折磨过去的，实在是太痛苦了。  
他忽然瞥到卧室门外的一片衣角，心生一计，想着逗逗臭崽崽，居然偷听！

“行啊，不过不用非跟他拍是吧，拓宽一下戏路我也可以跟别人……唔！”

他话没说完，嘴巴就忽然被冲上来的一人堵住。他清楚的感觉到嘴唇上传来痛觉。王一博的脸近在咫尺，皱着眉头的样子他看起来格外好笑。

“嘶——你是狗吗王一博！痛死啦！”

好不容易分开，肖战嘟着被他啃咬着水润润红彤彤的嘴唇，大声的控诉他。

王一博沉着脸，一把去拿被他丢在床上的手机，打开才发现，聊天界面只有导演发来的询问，根本没有他刚刚的话。

这哥哥骗人！故意的！

王一博咬牙切齿，直接用肖战手机给导演发了条语音。

“拍，一定要拍，等传染病过去立马拍！！”

“唉唉，你干嘛……唔……”

肖战看他撒急的样子老想笑，却反过来突然被王一博堵住嘴唇。  
屋子里暖气够热，王一博居然做饭除了一条围裙其他什么都不穿！！

“肖战，你刚才说什么！？”

“啊…没什么呀……哈哈……”

呀，玩脱了，臭崽崽盯着他愤怒的眼神都要给他身上戳出两个窟窿来了。

“你知道的嘛……我只想和你拍，是不是……”

肖战逗他，看他也没有松口不生气的意思，有点费脑筋啊。

“饭做好了？好香，今天是什么鸭～”

肖战想转移话题，胳膊盘在王一博的脖子上，就那么躺在床上和他面对面的撒娇。

“炒米。”

王一博看起来还是生气的样子，但好歹说了两个字。

“唔…我饿了啊，我们去吃饭好不好。”

肖战朝他眨眨眼睛，露出讨好般的笑容，小兔牙露在外面。

“不行，先吃你。”

王一博哪受得了他这个乖巧撒娇的样子。  
肖战刚刚从被窝爬起来，昨晚被王一博压榨到很晚，自然也是什么都没穿。

王一博一把掀了被子，两人光裸的身躯仅有一条围裙相隔。  
两人接吻大半天，肖战敏感的大腿内侧都已经被火热的东西顶上了。  
王一博隔着围裙缓缓上下摩擦，不一会，肖战身子底下的物件也已经硬挺起来了。两人火热的气息让房内的温度似乎又霎时升高了些许。

“轻点…好不好，还痛……”

后穴这几天被过度开发使用，绕是这个频率肖战也耐不住，他手环着王一博的脖子，躺在床上，撅着嘴巴皱着眉头，声音很小，还软绵绵的哀求道。似乎是去刚才被王一博欺负的厉害，眼眶又微微发红，这半天装委屈居然脸泪花都挤出来了许多。

水雾雾的大眼睛眨巴眨巴的，上翘的睫毛也被泪水沾湿，红彤彤的小鼻尖看起来像是被欺负了一样。

“好，轻轻的……不哭了。”

王一博看他这样子，心里紧张的很。他小心翼翼的去吻吻肖战的眼角。  
这哥哥，床下成熟的很，只有在床上他俩性格似乎就是互换了一般，肖战更爱撒娇多一点，娇气多一点，每次都会红着眼睛说自己好痛，让他轻点，王一博就会小声哄他，慢慢放温柔动作，他才是顺着他的那个。

前戏没做多少，因为那层薄薄的围裙已经湿了。肖战这几天被他调教的极其敏感，甚至昨天一颗跳蛋肖战被逼着塞了一天，王一博时不时按下遥控器，从低档换到高档，肖战甚至都走两步路就会被跳蛋折磨的分着两条腿跪在地上，湿哒哒的粘液从他后穴源源不断的流出来，都能在瓷地板上流出一滩晶亮的液体。

“原来战哥还会流水啊，怎么像女孩子一样？”

王一博在一旁笑眯眯的看肖战被跳蛋折磨的哼哼唧唧的样子。他每次做的时候，胸前的乳头总是很需要爱抚。  
王一博就看他把T恤撩上去，自己摸着早就硬到不行的乳尖玩起来，连让王一博关掉的话都没心思说了。  
王一博调戏完他，自己硬了最后还是得折磨肖战，要么他口出来，要么肏他出来。

王一博进入的很顺利，毕竟被他压榨了那么久的后穴这几天也逐渐熟悉了他尺寸。又湿又软的穴肉紧紧的吸着他硬到狰狞的性器，像是贪吃的小鬼。

“战哥吸的好紧啊，好会吸哦…我都要被战哥吸干了……”

“呜呜…你别说……”

肖战听的脸颊发烫。现实生活里做爱根本毫不用演绎或是掩饰，肖战本来就是个爱害羞的性格，离开镜头就是一点点的污言秽语他都红着个脸蛋，纯情的跟个小处男一样。  
王一博看他这幅样子也自然是喜欢的不得了，大手去揉捏他肉乎乎的臀瓣，似乎是力道偏大，在他白嫩的屁股上捏出来醒目的红痕，他身子还不断抽送着。  
刚醒来不久的肖战就被这么压着做，都有点懵懵的。生理泪水一波接一波的上涌，屋子里的暖气虽然不至于让人出汗，但肖战整个人都是汗涔涔的，哭的梨花带雨，搞的王一博都觉得自己怎么欺负他了呢。  
最后肖战一边被狠狠的肏着，手一边撸着自己身下硬挺的性器，王一博埋头在他早就红肿的乳头上吸来吸去的时候到了高潮，王一博也狠狠一顶，闷哼一声全射在套子里面。

“好爽……好爽……”

肖战满手白浊精液，把王一博身上的围裙都沾上了不少体液和精液。

“哥，围裙不能用了唉……”

王一博一边拿过床头卫生纸给他擦身子底下一边在他耳边小声说。

“都怪你！！！你赔我围裙！”

“好好好，赔赔赔，我错咯宝宝。”

“擦擦眼泪，抱你去吃饭。”

王一博直接把人从床上横打抱了起来。

肖战的手机被黑屏丢在一边，俩人都忘记了那个被丢在一旁惨兮兮不知道为什么肖导的手机里会穿来王一博的声音的导演了。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在小王直播的那张桌子上会发生什么事情？

家里囤的粮食都吃完了。肖战为难的翻了翻冰箱里的面膜和果汁，就是翻不到蔬菜和馒头了。他转身朝坐在房间里的小王看了看，他还在直播啊。

因为疫情影响不能出门，俩人又是gv圈里斩头露角的新人气演员，王一博被邀请了一期特别的综艺节目，叫什么云时间。就是连着手机录节目而已。肖战一开始还蛮怕的，毕竟自己也在家，要是被看出什么端倪那就不好了。但如果以后要继续好好发展，那肯定得接。小王就自己在家里找了一面又大又白的墙，坐在那里开始直播。

“我给大家变个魔术。”

肖战一听见他这么说，就急急忙忙端着一杯可乐走过去了。王一博表演魔术他是要在一旁当托的。

他事先在嘴里叼好一张A，等着小孩把手里的牌洗个遍，然后站起来，舌尖舔舔嘴巴看着肖战笑，轻轻低头专门凑到他嘴唇上嘬了一下，然后接过肖战嘴里的牌，笑容洋溢的看着镜头里。肖战指指桌上的可乐，刚变完魔术还说了那么久的话他早就渴了，点点头端起来就喝。

不打扰他了，等会得去趟超市了。他刚打算转身离开，就看见王一博桌子底下是一双没穿拖鞋的脚踩在地瓷砖上。

几岁了啊小屁孩，就算有地暖也不能这样啊。肖战无语扶额，往前走两步，王一博抬起头来看他，问：“怎么了？”

“穿鞋。”肖战小声嘟囔一句，瞥了瞥他的屏幕，黑乎乎的，从这个角度看不到。

王一博很是听话的低头看鞋，乖乖穿上坐好。然后肖战就听见他喊了一声，“老婆！”

!!!小崽子要干嘛啊啊！！？

肖战吓到眼睛睁得很大，咧开嘴巴露出整齐的小兔牙，满脸震惊。

“结束了啊，嘿嘿。”王一博站起来，摸摸他的脸蛋，亲亲肖战的嘴巴。

“臭崽崽！！”肖战一拳锤在他肩膀，气鼓鼓的样子可爱极了，“家里都没饭吃啦！”

“没饭吃？”王一博的手揽着肖战软塌塌的腰，眼珠子转了几圈。他穿的粉色卫衣，头发因为太久没剪都盖住了眼睛，活像一只乖巧的粉色猪猪。

“王一博，你好像只猪哦，哈哈哈哈哈！”

“为什么是猪呢？”

小王无语jpg.

王一博看看肖战得意的笑，一把把他揽过来放在桌子上，两人鼻尖相碰，靠的很近，肖战僵住了身子，只有一双水汪汪的眼睛盯着王一博眨。王一博看肖战嘴巴干干的，拿起可乐喝了一口，堵上他的唇就把可乐渡了过去。肖战被动的咽着，喉结上下滚动，呼吸不自觉加重。

“战哥饿了？老公喂喂你？老公都要撑死了.....”

王一博抓着肖战的手往自己的胯下揉。前天俩人晚上没事喝酒玩，谁知道肖战的酒量真能差成那个样子，喝醉了偏偏又是乖乖巧巧的小兔子，红着脸蛋坐在一边，跟平日里伶牙俐齿的炸毛小兔一点也不一样，笑起来露的兔牙也乖。好嘛，遇上王一博这个喝多酒跟上了兴奋剂一样的男人当然是干柴烈火，光是看着柔柔弱弱的小兔就不行了，精虫上脑，太凶猛了。

这就导致了他已经两天没吃兔兔了。

不行了，今天软香润玉在怀，谁不上不是真男人。

“不行！还是痛！你走开！”肖战一把推开他靠的很近的脸，瞬间严肃起表情，满脸拒绝。

“可是你忍心吗，老公都两天没射了，老婆不帮帮吗？要撑坏了。”

“你滚啊，谁是你老婆！！”肖战嘴上说着，手上动作还是诚实的，以前王一博为了保证一天一次的频率，天天吃大补的东西。什么海参鲈鱼老母鸡，反正都是他之前买来的。

原来那么早心里就打好谱了！！太过分了。肖战只想哀嚎。

说归说，他还是红着耳朵坐在桌子上，两条腿分开，手去脱王一博的宽松睡裤。灵巧的手握住性器套弄几下就隐隐有了勃起的意思，王一博突然按住他的手，耷拉着脸，一副快哭了的样子。

“老婆帮我含含好不好。”

肖战最怕他这副无辜可怜的样子。每次一装出来就会博取他的同情心！！！果然，现在又管用了。他半推半就的下了桌子，换成王一博坐在上面，肖战在他胯间蹲下来。抓弄起那团让他时而喜欢时而痛恨的物什就张开嘴巴舔。

一开始是小心翼翼的用舌头舔顶部，绕着马眼打转，或者锋利的小牙齿轻轻碾磨。被王一博调教了这么久，就是傻子也学会了。男人最清楚男人的敏感点，肖战有些粗糙的指尖撸动着柱身，去轻揉那两颗沉甸甸的卵蛋，舌头止不住的搅，抵在口腔内柔软的嫩肉上摩擦的他自己嘴巴都痛。

“老婆....好会吸.....”

王一博按着肖战的脑袋也慢慢用尽，动作颇为粗暴，几个深喉下来肖战被顶的发懵，生理性的泪珠挂在眼角。

即使口了他也还是没能拜托被压的命运。

半推半就中肖战的性器也被王一博碰碰蹭蹭的搞硬了，反倒是被他操了这么久，后穴他都已经开始感觉到有些瘙痒，空荡荡的。王一博从桌子角落捞起来一瓶润滑就往手上挤。真是直播的时候也不怕不小心拍到了.....肖战无语。

“你轻点....还痛...”

肖战紧张的扶着王一博的肩膀一条腿被王一博勾着胳膊圈住，让自己的手指往里面探去。一开一合的小嘴迫不及待的吞吃王一博的手指，柔软的内壁包裹住他的手指，润滑很快就被抹匀开来，断断续续的抽送让先前喊着好痛的肖战也开始轻喘，声音又小又低，更像一只被抓住挠痒痒的猫儿。

他弓着身子被放倒在桌子上，上身的一件衬衫早就被解开了纽扣，大大咧咧的露出里面此刻粉嫩的肌肤。左边的乳尖被王一博咬住吮吸，右边的可怜巴巴的硬着，肖战不得不自己伸手去抚慰。

被保险套包住的性器抵上他湿软的穴口，肖战闷哼一声，身子弓的老高，颇有些艰难的接受王一博的进入，手隔着王一博粉色的卫衣都能在他的腰间捏出红印子。

桌子有些吱吱呀呀的声音，王一博变本加厉的去撞他。润滑涂得多，他这次扩张的耐心也足，除了一开始插入的轻微疼痛不适肖战也蛮舒服的。他趴在王一博的脖颈间，任由王一博顶的他喊叫，热气一下又一下喷洒在他白嫩嫩的颈子间。肖战睁眼看王一博，发现他的奶膘做爱的时候居然会微微晃动。

肖战一口咬上去，亲了一大口，离开时抹的王一博半边脸都是口水。他忽然又想到之前自己网上冲浪时看见那些粉丝，发王一博的图片大多数都在注意他可可爱爱的奶膘。

肉呼呼，好想亲一口。

“这是我的....."

”嗯嗯，都是老婆的.....“

”别，别再喊了啊.....啊！！"

王一博倒是上套，一口一个“老婆”叫的人都害羞，肖战埋在他颈窝间这下子连脸都不想露出来了。

两个人就在桌子上做了一次，肖战就被王一博抱回卧室里了。虽然次数少，但是王一博折磨的他时间久。

“乖乖躺好，我去买菜。”

“好.....不要吃茄子！”

“知道啦，我去买薯片给你吃，等我回来。”

小王看看躺在床上抱着被子懒洋洋趴着的老婆笑笑，穿上外套，带上帽子和口罩就出门买东西去了。

街上果真空荡荡的，以往热闹的首都如今连大街上的声音都静悄悄的。哎，还是希望疫情早日结束吧。


End file.
